Fallen Star
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and his sister Wendy were leading relatively normal lives with seemingly normal foster parents, when they were whisked off into a magical world. Add a royal half-star, fellow half-dragons, a terrifying fairy, an annoying half-demon and his jealous naiad to the mix and their lives are about to be changed forever. NaLu. AU.
1. The Cave

**Fallen Star**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Cave**

Natsu Dragneel yawned loudly as he went downstairs for breakfast. It was 9:30 AM. He wondered if his sister, Wendy and foster sister, Cana Clive were awake. They had all stayed up pretty late the night before.

As he stepped into the dining room, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose and he grinned, feeling his stomach rumble.

Wendy Dragneel was a slender girl of fourteen with long, dark blue hair (which was currently in a high ponytail) and kind brown eyes. She was currently setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Wendy," Natsu greeted his sister. He looked around and noticed that Wendy had set four places at the table. "Did Gildarts arrive already?" he enquired.

"Not yet, Natsu." Wendy replied. "I'm only keeping his place because he said he'd arrive in the morning.

Natsu nodded and sat down. He had hardly begun breakfast when Cana burst into the room, in her usual boisterous manner.

Cana was a tall girl of 17. She had long, wavy brown hair and striking violet eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned.

"Good morning, Cana," Wendy greeted politely. "Did you sleep well?"

Cana went over and ruffled her hair before sitting down. "Yup. What's cookin'?

Cana and Wendy exchanged some light conversation while Natsu silently ate his meal.

When he was done, he stood up with his plate. Wendy and Cana were still eating. Natsu went into the kitchen and started to prepare some coffee.

He took out a mug and kept it ready on the platform. When the coffee was done, Natsu moved forward swiftly to turn the stove off.

But then, all of a sudden, Natsu tripped over a plate which had been lying on the ground which he hadn't noticed. He waved his hands around wildly, trying to catch hold of something. One hand struck the coffee, sending it off the stove and all over the counter. Natsu's hand fell into stove, which was still on, heavily.

With a yell, Natsu pulled his hand back and lifted it to check for burns.

He gaped at it.

His hand was ablaze! And it wasn't hurting him one bit! It almost felt _natural_.

"Natsu!" The boy in question heard Wendy shout. "What happened?!"

"Nothing!" Natsu yelled back, waving his hand frantically, in an effort to get rid of the fire. It disappeared. Natsu heaved a sigh of relief.

There was the sound of flying footsteps and Wendy flung the kitchen door open and came in. "Natsu- _what a mess!_ "

"Sorry, Wens," Natsu said sheepishly. "I tripped and-"

"Oh dear…." Wendy murmured. "This is going to take all morning to clean up…."

Natsu snapped to attention. "All morning?! But we were supposed to go explore that forest behind the house!"

Wendy shook her head sadly. "Not today, Natsu. Along with this, there are heaps of other chores to do.You know that. After all, we've just moved in."

Cana was standing at the door, observing everything. Then, she spoke up. "Ya kids can go do that spot of exploring ya wanted to. _I'll_ take care of this mess."

Wendy immediately protested. "No….! We couldn't possibly-"

Cana bent down and flicked her gently on the forehead. "Go! That's an order."

And that was how, half an hour later, Natsu and Wendy found themselves entering the forest.

About nineteen years ago, Natsu and Wendy, were both left on the doorstep of an orphanage when they were just babies. They didn't stay there for long, however, for almost a month after, Gildarts Clive came there, seeking two companions for his 'baby girl' Cana and declared Natsu and Wendy to be perfect playmates for her.

He adopted them and treated them like his own children, lavishly showering them with love, affection and all the presents they wanted. Natsu and Wendy, who had no blood relatives to call their own, were immensely grateful for this. Gildarts had insisted on them calling him by his first name instead of 'Dad', because, as he decreed, they would one day find their real parents and it would be awkward for them to suddenly have two dads.

"But I'll always be your helper, mentor and guardian." Gildarts promised them.

So now, Natsu and Wendy walked in the forest, eagerly looking around for something unusual (although there probably wouldn't be) and Natsu was trying hard to get the morning's incident out of his mind.

As they continued, something caught Wendy's eye and she pointed. "Natsu! Look at that!"

Natsu looked, and was immensely surprised to see what Wendy had pointed out. There was a cave in the distance, which seemed to be quite ordinary. But what was extraordinary, was the immensely bright, light shining out of it.

Wendy's curiosity was ignited and she dashed forward and into the cave. Natsu followed closely behind.

They stopped short when they arrived inside. There were two women standing at the back.

The first was a tall, beautiful young woman with vibrant scarlet hair braided and coiled around her head and brown eyes.

But the second was far more interesting. Her bright golden hair hung down loosely, touching her upper back. Her cocoa brown eyes looked worried and troubled.

And, the mysterious, almost blinding light, was coming directly from her.

 **(A/N): Hello, everyone. Thank you for reading the first chapter of** _ **Fallen Star!**_ **Please stay tuned for the rest. I hope you'll enjoy this fic!**


	2. Of Fairies and Stars

**Chapter 2**

 **Of Fairies and Stars**

The two women swung around. They looked shocked and angry upon seeing Natsu and Wendy.

The red-head spoke first, stepping forward. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Natsu was annoyed. "This cave doesn't belong to you," he shot back rudely. "We can come in here if we please, it's none of your business, lady!"

The red-head looked outraged and was about to speak when Natsu continued. "And what's with your friend? What's with that weird light coming from her?!"

The red-head and the blonde shot each other startled looks. The latter marched over, and to Natsu's surprise, caught his and Wendy's arms in an iron grip. Wendy squeaked in surprise and instinctively tried to pull away.

All of a sudden, bright silver light rose from around them and swirled around the cave. Natsu and Wendy were horrified and privately wondered what kind of special effects these were.

The light subsided as soon as it arrived and the blonde let go and nodded to her companion. "These are the ones, Erza. The son and daughter of Igneel and Grandine."

Now, a strange thing happened. The minute Natsu heard these names, he felt fire course through his veins and felt 'all fired up' as he called it and he felt as if he could do anything in the world. Wendy felt a delightful sensation run through her and felt more joyful and hopeful than ever before in her entire life.

The blonde turned back to them and suddenly smiled and spoke. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I am Lucy Heartfilia. And my friend here," gesturing to Erza "is called Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. What are your names?"

Natsu looked suspicious and kept quiet. Wendy on the other hand, felt reassured by Lucy's kind smile and answered immediately. "I'm Wendy Dragneel and this is my brother, Natsu. It's nice to meet you!"

Lucy's smile got brighter. "Indeed. Now, we'll explain everything in a minute. In the meantime, will you give me your hands?"

Wendy shyly slipped her hand into Lucy's. Natsu, on the other hand refused and glared at Lucy. With a sigh, Lucy reached out and caught hold of his hand firmly.

"We're ready, Erza," she called. "Prepare the portal."

Erza nodded and snapped her fingers. A large portal formed in front of Natsu and Wendy's amazed eyes.

Erza stepped into it. Lucy followed, pulling Natsu and Wendy along.

The siblings gasped as they were thrown into a completely new world. As they passed through the portal, they were gradually surrounded by a navy blue space peppered with beautiful orbs of light.

"Is this the sky?" Wendy breathed.

"No," Erza replied. "It's the Passage Between Worlds. When one travels to another world, one must pass through this.

"Hold on," Natsu yelped. "We're travelling to a _different world_?!"

"Where else?"

A bright beam of light started to come towards them and Natsu and Wendy felt their feet touch solid ground. They looked around.

They were standing on a hill not far from what seemed to be a town. It was night in that place. Looking up, they saw the most beautiful night sky they had ever seen. And there was a faint light in the horizon.

"Night?" Natsu asked, to no one in particular.

"No," Erza replied. "It's almost dawn."

Natsu turned to look at her and his mouth fell open.

Erza was dressed in a scarlet and white dress that came to mid-thigh. She donned a pair of scarlet-white boots. But what was most surprising, was the pair of large, scarlet wings on her back. Natsu blinked. She looked like a-like a-

"You're a fairy?!" Wendy cried in astonishment.

Right. Fairy. That was it.

"Yes." Erza replied, with a rather proud smile.

Lucy looked worried. "Is it almost dawn already? Then I should return."

Lucy's appearance had changed as well. She was dressed in a shining silver gown and her hair seemed longer and more radiant and glossy. The light that she emitted was even brighter, if possible.

"Return where?" Natsu asked, but nobody answered him.

"That's right," Erza agreed. "You really should."

Lucy nodded and turned to Natsu and Wendy. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she apologized. "But I'll come again tonight. In the meantime, Erza will explain everything to you two. Goodbye, for now."

The siblings watched her, mystified, as she smiled at Erza and then stepped back. Suddenly, the light began to envelope her completely. It then shot up into the atmosphere, going higher and higher and faster and faster until they found themselves staring at a star in the sky.

"She's a star?!" Natsu and Wendy demanded in one voice.

"Yes," Erza replied, briskly. "Now come, you two, walk with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

She started to walk down the slope. Natsu and Wendy exchanged looks before shrugging and following her.

 **(A/N): Didn't expect to be updating so soon, but my laptop was calling my name. Thanks guys, for all the favs and follows! Keep it up~**


	3. The Story of Fiore

**Chapter 3**

 **The Story of Fiore**

Natsu and Wendy began to walk alongside Erza, keeping to the side to avoid her large wings. Erza cleared her throat presently and began

"Over the last 400 years, Fiore, this country, which belongs to the continent of Ishgar, in the world of Earthland, has been in peace," Erza began. "In Earthland, there are very few humans. There are more of fairies, mermaids, centaurs, talking animals, stars and such.

"Twenty years ago, a devastating war that shook the continent began. It was between Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse and Zeref, the Black Wizard against practically the whole of Fiore-those who were on the good side, of course.

"At that time, 5 dragons: Igneel, the Fire Dragon; Grandine, the Sky Dragon; Metallicana, the Iron Dragon; Weisslogia, the White Dragon and Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon decided to bring up a child each and give them the highest gift a dragon can give: half of their own power. For an ancient prophecy says that, five children who are dragon born, shall save Fiore from the greatest danger she ever knew. All five children were orphans and proved worthy of the power granted to them.

"When Zeref got wind of this, he wasn't too happy. The dragons decided that it wasn't safe to keep the children in Earthland and so sent them to another world where no one would think of looking. That was Earth.

"Over the last ten years, however, Zeref's power has become stronger and he has gained more followers. He cursed each and every one of the species, except humans."

Natsu swallowed. "Cursed them? How…..?"

Erza spoke gravely. "You saw Lucy, right? You're probably wondering why she returned to the sky instead of staying here with us.

"Lucy comes from a race of stars whose blood is royal. Normally, only royal and half-stars can walk the Earth. Lucy is a half-star. Her mother was a pure-blooded star and her father was human.

"Her curse is such that she can only walk the Earth during the night time. If she stays but a second after dawn instead of returning to the heavens, her body will crumble to dust."

Wendy gasped and Natsu looked horrified.

Erza stopped walking and turned to face them. "So we see-we really need your help. I'm so glad that you've finally arrived."

"But-but," Wendy protested. "We're only human. How can we help you?"

"Human?!" Erza thundered, startling them. "What put that idea into your heads?! Don't you understand? Both of you are dragon slayers, or half-dragons! You, Natsu are the Fire Dragon Slayer, and Wendy, you're the Sky Dragon Slayer! Fiore is your homeland!"

Natsu felt a jolt in his stomach as he remembered the morning's incident of setting his hand on fire.

Wendy's legs felt wobbly and she had to hold onto Natsu's hand to steady herself.

Erza calmed down when she saw their befuddled expressions. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? But you'll understand, soon enough. And in the meantime, let me show you the guild I belong to."

"Guild?" Natsu and Wendy echoed blankly.

"Yes." Erza replied.

The trio had come to the top of a hill. From there, a large town could be seen in the pale light of dawn. But what stood out most, was a tall building that towered high above the rest. Erza spoke proudly.

"That's it. Fairy Tail."


	4. Of Pixies and Shape-Shifters

**Chapter Four**

 **Of Pixies and Shape-Shifters**

Erza took out a large, old-fashioned looking silver key and unlocked the great doors barring the entrance to the guild hall. The doors opened with a creak and the fairy stepped in, Natsu and Wendy following her.

Erza gave a flick of her wrist and lanterns hanging from the ceiling were instantly lit. Natsu and Wendy looked around in wonder. The hall was huge. Right at the back was what looked like a bar and a kitchen behind it. One narrow path led to the bar. Both sides of the floor were occupied with dozens of tables and chairs. Some doors could be seen adjacent to the bar. And on all four walls hung great silken tapestries bearing what they supposed was the Fairy Tail emblem, a fairy with a tail.

"Wow." Natsu breathed.

Erza chuckled and led them to a table. "Take a seat. I'll go fetch you some eats and drinks."

"Please don't go to any trouble for us," Wendy pleaded.

"No trouble at all," Erza replied. "I'll be right back." With that, she disappeared into the kitchens.

The siblings sat in silence for some time before Natsu spoke hesitantly. "Hey…..Wendy?"

"Mm?"

"You remember today morning? When I knocked over a bunch of stuff in the kitchen?"

"Yes, why?"

Natsu swallowed before answering. "Well, I actuallysetmyhandonfirebymistake."

Wendy blinked owlishly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Natsu repeated slowly. "That I actually set my hand on fire by mistake."

"YOU WHAT?!"

" _Wendy!_ "

Wendy clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified at herself. "Sorry…! But…did you really?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. And I'm guessing that the reason I don't have 3 degree burns yet is because of this dragon slayer business."

"I see. Um, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Wendy bit her lip. "Weird things sometimes happen when I'm upset. Once when we had both had an argument and I stormed off to my room, a mini tornado suddenly came up around me and blew half of my books and papers out of the window."

Natsu blinked. "Oh." He said rather lamely.

Wendy opened her mouth to reply when they heard quiet footsteps approaching them. At first they thought it was Erza, but the young girl's figure was too petite for that.

As she came closer, they could see that she had short, messy blue hair and that she was rubbing at her hazel eyes. She wore a short olive colored dress and black heels. Small wings, nowhere as large as Erza's, sprouted out of her back. Her ears were narrow and pointed.

' _Hold on,'_ Natsu thought. _'Now what is this type of creature called again?'_

Wendy looked delighted and ready to burst for some reason.

"Levy?" Erza came out of the kitchens, a tray balanced in her hands as she addressed the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep in the infirmary while talking to the exceeds," Levy replied. "And who are our guests?"

"Two of the fabled five from the prophecy," Erza replied with a smile. "Levy, meet Natsu and Wendy Dragneel, our Fire and Sky Dragon Slayers."

A smile broke out on Levy's face like morning sunlight as she vigorously shook their hands. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Yeah, same here," Natsu nodded.

"Excuse me," Wendy looked as if she could not hold in what she wanted to say any longer. "but, are you a pixie?"

Ah. That's what they were called.

"That's right," Levy replied with a smile as she and Erza sat down facing them. Natsu eagerly reached for the sandwiches in the tray Erza had put down and Wendy followed suit.

"So what kind of other species do you find here at Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked conversationally before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Erza shrugged. "Pretty much the same creatures the people in your world have stories about-fairies, naiads, dryads, elves, pixies, nymphs. I doubt they teach about walking and talking stars, though." She added the last bit with a laugh.

"Oh no," Wendy said seriously. "You know, stars in our world are huge balls of flaming gases."

"Really?" Levy looked amazed. "Weird!"

Natsu absently compared the half-star Lucy to huge flaming suns as he listened to the conversation. There was no way Lucy was alike to those stars though, Lucy looked delicate and frail. Though that iron grip of hers definitely spoke otherwise. And what the heck were dryad and naiads anyway?

"I suppose you don't know about Shape-shifters either?" Erza's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Shape-shifters?" Wendy looked puzzled. "What are those?"

"Shape-shifters," Levy began to explain. "Are a species that can alter their form to another type of creature at will. For example, Mirajane of our guild, her forms are all demon-like. So this means she can not only look like demons but use their powers as well. Her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman are Shape-shifters as well. Lisanna's forms are those of animals while Elfman's forms are those of terrifying beasts."

"Interesting," Wendy commented. A thought occurred to her. "Levy, you mentioned something called 'exceeds'. What are they?"

"Well-" Levy began, but got no further as the doors to the guild swung open.

 **(A/N): Thank you all for the feedback! And thanks,** Serenity de la Luna for pointing out my mistake. I'll make sure to correct it!


	5. Meeting Happy and Carla

**Chapter Five**

 **Meeting Happy and Carla**

The four seated at the table turned to the doors. A slim figure slipped in and shut the doors. She then made her way over to them.

She had long, silky silver hair and brilliant blue eyes. She looked perfectly human, much to Natsu and Wendy's surprise. From what they had heard of Fiore, humans did not come in league with non-humans.

"Good morning, Mirajane," Erza greeted and Levy nodded. Natsu gaped. Was this the demon shape-shifting woman? But she looked so kind and…..well, nothing like a demon.

"Good morning!" Mirajane chirped. "And who are our guests?" She turned to Natsu and Wendy.

"The Fire and Sky Dragon Slayers," Erza introduced. "Natsu and Wendy Dragneel."

Mirajane gasped and eagerly shook hands with them. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Mirajane Strauss, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Mirajane," Wendy said shyly, Natsu nodding in assent.

Mirajane smiled and turned to Erza and Levy. "Just one more left, right?"

"One more of _what_?" Natsu interrupted.

"There are five dragon slayers in total," Levy explained. "Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the White and Shadow Dragon Slayers were brought to Fiore two years ago. And now, so have you. We only await the Iron Dragon Slayer, the son of Metallicana."

"I see," Wendy said with a nod. "And once he is found, what will happen?"

"The final battle will begin," Erza said gravely. "Which is why, if you choose to stay and help us, you must learn to harness your powers as soon as possible."

"What do you mean, 'choose'?" Natsu demanded. "I thought we had to, since it's there in the prophecy and all."

"That is correct," Mirajane confirmed. "But all of you have your own lives back in your own world. We cannot force you to do anything you do not wish to do."

Natsu and Wendy shared a glance before Wendy spoke. "We'll help. After all, it would be wrong to just leave you like this and let everyone die. We have duties in both worlds and we will fulfill all of them."

Tears suddenly appeared in Levy's eyes. "Thank you…." She murmured.

"It's nothing," Natsu muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Levy smiled sadly. "It _will_ be nice to fly again."

Confusion sparked in Wendy's eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That is part of my curse," Levy said. "I am unable to use my wings."

"For a curse, that's quite minor."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. The curse damaged the wings of the pixies in Fiore-and there are a precious few left-leaving them unable to fly. Each year, the damage spreads to various parts of my body, leaving me weak and unstable in those areas. It is hard for me to use my powers and as my magic is tied to my life force, it will eventually deplete from lack of use and I myself will cease to exist."

Natsu and Wendy stared at her in horror until they found their voices.

"T-That's awful!"

"Yeah, it's too bad, Levy."

Levy smiled at them. "Don't worry about it. I'm rooting for us to win this war, so I'll soon have nothing to worry about!"

Wendy nodded and Natsu suddenly said, "Hold on, we can't stay here for too long. Gildarts and Cana will start worrying about us."

"The flow of time is different between worlds," Erza began. "It is generally slower in your world so even if you spent years together over here, it wouldn't amount to much on Earth. Still, you'd better spend a minimum amount of time here. If Zeref or Acnologia get wind of your presence, they'll be out to destroy you."

Mirajane nodded. "Right. You'd better get back now. We'll send someone to get you tonight."

"Right," Natsu said. He and Wendy stood up.

"Hold on!" Levy suddenly sprang to her feet and dashed into another room. They all heard the murmur of voices and then Levy came back. Natsu and Lucy found themselves staring with amazement at two cats which had _wings_ and were flying beside her. One was male and had blue fur, the other was female and had white fur.

"These are the exceeds," Levy told them breathlessly. "They are a special race of felines that can talk, have intelligence that is par to a human's and can fly. They are partners to Dragon Slayers. Go on-" she nodded to the exceeds. "Happy is Natsu's, Carla is Wendy's."

The blue exceed flew to Natsu and the white to Wendy. After a round of introductions, Happy (who had a bubbly and cheerful personality) was seated on Natsu's shoulder and Carla (who was intelligent, but a little haughty) was in Wendy's arms.

"All set then?" Mirajane asked. "Then, see you tonight!"

The portal opened and the Dragon Slayers dived in. They passed through the Passage between Worlds and then arrived in the cave where they had met with Erza and Lucy.

The exceeds looked around in wonder as Natsu and Wendy spoke in one voice.

"Welcome to Earth."


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter-6**

 **Home Sweet Home**

"So, mortals can't see you, right?" Wendy asked Carla and Happy who were flying beside her and Natsu as they entered the house.

Carla sighed in exasperation. "For the tenth time, _no_ , child."

"Sorry….." Wendy said sheepishly. Natsu laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Better keep quiet now, Wens," he stated as they entered the dining room. Cana, who was sitting there with Gildarts, raised an eyebrow at them in surprise. "Back so soon?"

Natsu blinked. He was pretty sure that they had spent a few hours in Earthland. Then, he remembered the flow of time and nodded. "Yeah, there wasn't much to see."

Gildarts looked up from his coffee and suddenly choked on his drink and had a coughing fit. Cana thumped him on the back. Beside Natsu and Wendy, the exceeds gasped in surprise."

"What's the matter?" Natsu whispered.

"Nothing," Happy replied. "We, uh, tell you latter."

Natsu gave the exceed a suspicious look, only to have an innocent smile shot back at him. Shaking his head, he turned to Wendy. "C'mon, let's go."

He led the way up to his room. The exceeds looked around curiously at all the various appliances around the house. Wendy helpfully explained them. Happy and Carla were amazed and Carla repeatedly muttered under her breath:

"I can't believe humans are capable of such things."

"This ain't nothing," Natsu said dismissively. "You should see what else they've done in the world. Why, we've travelled to the moon!" He said 'we', forgetting momentarily that he was not human.

"Impossible!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's true," Wendy insisted as Natsu opened the door to his room and they all filed in.

Soon, they were all seated and were talking about Fiore and Earthland. Well-Carla did most of the talking and answered Natsu and Wendy's eager questions while Happy chose to poke about in the room, throwing in comments whenever he wished.

"Demons?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Carla nodded. "There's a half-demon in our guild. His name is Gray Fullbuster."

"A half-demon?" Natsu asked. "You mean like, half-human, half-demon?"

"That's right." Carla confirmed.

"Wow," Natsu whistled. "You sure have a lot of half-and-halves in your guild. Lucy, this Gray, and now us."

"Then you plan to join the guild?" Happy piped up pausing in the middle of inspecting Natsu's computer.

"Of course."

They talked for some more time and Carla explained about the system of guilds in Fiore and Magnolia, Fairy Tail's home town and much more. Natsu and Wendy listened with rapt attention.

It all came to an end when Happy's stomach rumbled loudly. He gave them a sheepish look as Wendy laughed.

"Honestly," Carla huffed.

Wendy stood up. "Wait here, I'll get you something."

She went downstairs into the kitchens. Glancing around for any sign of Gildarts and Cana, she sneaked some fish from the fridge and brought it up to Natsu. Happy pounced on it eagerly and Carla ate reservedly. Natsu meanwhile, turned his attention to his new video game and shouted to Wendy to come play it with him.

Happy and Carla watched them playing with no small amount of amazement.

"How do those things get into that box?" Happy demanded, shaking a paw at the mini characters fighting each other. Natsu and Wendy glanced at each other.

"Er….because of technology….?" Natsu offered vaguely.

Carla snorted. "You don't know, do you?"

"It's complicated!" Natsu cried defensively.

Before the exceed could answer, the door opened and Cana came in. "Lunch is ready," she informed them. Wendy thought she saw the brunette glance at the spot where the exceeds were sitting and froze. But it was only for a split second ad Cana turned her head quickly. Wendy passed it off as her imagination.

"Stay here," Natsu hissed to the exceeds as he and Wendy followed Cana out of the room.

 **(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, I'm suffering from writer's block. Anyway….**

 **Why did the exceeds act suspiciously? Can Cana actually see Happy and Carla somehow? And how** _ **do**_ **the characters in a video game get onto the screen? Only time will tell….**

 **Until next time, dear readers!**


	7. Welcome To Fairy Tail

**Chapter-7**

 **Welcome To Fairy Tail**

The next day, after settling in at their new school, Natsu and Wendy made their way home at sunset. Wendy looked around eagerly as they walked, feasting her eyes on the rolling hills and the forest and the houses and shops that dotted the landscape in the countryside. Their new home was truly wonderful.

"Natsu! Wendy!"

The siblings snapped to attention and looked ahead to see Erza standing a few feet away from them, leaning against a tree.

"Erza!" Natsu called. "When did you get here?"

The fairy shrugged. "Just now. Didn't you see the portal opening?"

"Isn't it dangerous to do that in public?" Wendy inquired.

Erza smiled. "Mortals can't see supernatural things, remember?"

"Honestly, child," Carla, who was flying alongside Wendy rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry…"

Erza looked around. "Okay, the coast is clear. Let's go."

Natsu blinked. "Right away?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing….."

They soon arrived in Earthland. It was sunset over there as well.

"So the flow of time _does_ change," Wendy mused as they walked down to the guild.

Erza nodded as she pushed the doors open.

Almost immediately, they were swarmed. Non-humans of all kinds surrounded them; talking excitedly and introducing themselves to the two extremely bewildered slayers.

Wendy stammered hellos and Natsu looked around uncertainly. Both of them were quite overwhelmed at being treated like celebrities. Finally, Erza saved them by putting on a threatening glare, marching into the group and dragging the siblings out. Then, she deposited them near the bar and walked away to talk to someone.

"Here you go," Mirajane placed two milkshakes on the bar top. "Bet you're pretty thirsty."

"Thanks, Mira," Wendy said gratefully as she took the drink. Natsu paused however, his onyx eyes scanning the guild for familiar light. "Where's Lucy?"

"It isn't night time yet," Mirajane said simply.

Natsu nodded and looked around. He saw Wendy talking to a half-naked guy with spiky black hair and grey eyes. There were strange black markings on his arm. Wendy was smiling and laughing as they conversed.

Feeling his protective instincts kick in, Natsu marched over to the both of them, a small growl rising in his throat. Wendy looked delighted to see him.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried enthusiastically. "This is Gray Fullbuster. Gray, this is my older brother, Natsu."

Gray held out a hand, his eyes scrutinizing Natsu. "Pleasure."

"You're the half-demon, right?" Natsu asked, shaking his hand rather warily. This guy reeked of ice and snow. Natsu felt his fiery instincts react to the ice.

"Yeah," Gray answered. "Wendy here was just telling me about the two of you. Said you accidentally set your hand on fire."

Natsu nodded tersely, his glare challenging Gray to laugh at him.

Gray did nothing of the sort however, and shook his head in the direction of a tiny old man who was sitting on the bar top. "The Master wants to-"

"Gray-sama!"

A pretty young woman with glossy blue hair and dark blue eyes came into view. Her skin was pale and flawless. She looked perfectly human, but…she seemed _perfect_. Almost like a spirit or goddess of some kind.

"Yo, Juvia," Gray said nonchalantly to the woman. "These are the Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Wendy."

"Juvia is pleased to meet you!" The girl said brightly. "Juvia hopes that you will have a good stay in Fairy Tail!"

"Er, Juvia, right?" Wendy asked hesitantly."If you don't mind me asking, what species do you belong to?"

"Juvia is a naiad." Juvia replied simply.

Realization dawned upon Wendy. _Oh._ So that's why she looked so perfect.

Natsu looked puzzled. "What's a naiad?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Juvia was under the impression that there were stories about our clan in your world."

"Oh, there are," Wendy reassured her. "Natsu just never bothered to read them, is all."

Natsu scoffed. "Fairy tales are for girls."

"Fairy tales," Wendy interjected. "Would've helped you understand this world better."

"Whatever." Natsu turned to Gray. "What were you saying before?"

"The Master Makarov of our guild wanted to see you," Gray replied gesturing to the small old man sitting on the bar. Natsu nodded and dragged Wendy over there.

"Hello, Natsu and Wendy," The Master said, a grin on his face. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Wendy bowed respectfully. "We are very pleased to be here, Master."

"Let me first tell you some things before you become a member," Master began. "When you were sent to Earth, your powers were locked and kept in a dormant state. They were only supposed to come out rarely, for instance; if you were terribly angry or if your lives were in danger. Now that the both of you have set foot on Earthland twice already, your powers will be unlocked. Here at Fairy Tail, we will teach you how to bring them to the surface and control them. However, you will have to practice your spells and attacks by yourselves. Is that alright?"

Natsu and Wendy nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good!" The old man said cheerfully. "Now, why don't you go over to Wendy and get your Fairy Tail insignias?"

Wendy's brown eyes sparkled. "Alright! Let's go, Natsu!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Mirajane was already waiting with a stamp in her hands for them.

"What colour?" she asked Wendy. "And, where do you want it?"

"Blue, on my right shoulder, please," Wendy said with barely concealed excitement.

"Very well." Mirajane applied it as directed and then turned to Natsu. "What about you?"

"Red," Natsu replied with a grin. "Same place as Wendy's."

Mirajane applied it and then stood back, a bright smile on her features. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	8. Under The Stars

**Chapter-8**

 **Under The Stars**

Natsu quietly slipped out of the guild when Wendy was busy getting herself introduced to some other guild members.

He looked around curiously as he walked through Magnolia towards the hill they had landed on the first time he and Wendy arrived in Earthland.

Natsu couldn't help but notice how much sharper his senses were all of a sudden. He could hear the noise coming from the guild although he was almost out of the town now. A variety of scents hung in the air which was new and alien to him. His eyesight was much better now and he could see what seemed like miles ahead.

As Natsu walked up the hill, he saw that the sky had darkened already. The moon had already appeared, looking much brighter and bigger than the one he was used to. The stars started to come out slowly as well.

Natsu then saw a bright ball of light descending slowly from the heavens. It came down right next to where he was standing. The ball of light slowly seemed to unravel and there was Lucy, with her starlight lighting up the countryside.

"Hi, Natsu!" She greeted him cheerfully. "Shouldn't you be at the guild now?"

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, well…I wanted some fresh air and I was tired of staying in the guild so I came out here."

"I see," Lucy nodded. "How do you like Earthland so far?"

"It's great!" Natsu grinned. "It's really awesome and I can hardly believe this is happening!"

Lucy chuckled. "I suppose that's what a person who's been living a normal life on Earth would think. Did you meet the exceeds yet?"

"Yeah," Natsu confirmed. "Happy is great and Carla is too, although she's rather stuck up."

Lucy laughed again at Natsu's bluntness. "I suppose that's the first impression you get when you meet Carla," she conceded. "Though Happy _is_ highly annoying…..Anyway let's go down to the guild, shall we?"

"Right."

They began to walk back down. Presently, Lucy spoke. "I suppose Erza already told you about my curse?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Lucy shrugged offhandedly. "Don't be. I've gotten used to it now. The only reason I hate it is…..because it was what killed my mother, I guess."

She heard Natsu draw in sharp breath next to her. "Your mother?"

"Yes," Lucy said softly. "Her name was Layla, Layla Heartfilia. She was a pure-blooded star-not a half-star, like me."

Natsu thought he heard a tinge of bitterness in Lucy's voice.

"She was a great star," Lucy went on. "She was respected greatly in the heavens and in the Celestial World-that is, until she fell in love with a human, my father. When Mother married him, the stars were outraged and protested. However, the Heartfilia clan had always ruled over the heavenly bodies. The stars had to bend to her commands.

"The curse was placed on the stars around that point of time. One night, my father was attacked by a powerful demon. Humans are often targeted by them. Mother held him off until it was almost dawn. Then, she used an extremely strong spell, one that has been passed down in the Heartfilia clan for generations. It left her drained of all power-just as the sun rose.

"We stars utilize a little power while arising into the skies. However, Mother had none left. And so, she disappeared, just like that."

Lucy stared at the sky thoughtfully as she spoke, one hand toying with the silky hem of her dress.

Natsu swallowed. "Th-that could happen to you, too?"

Lucy nodded with a sad smile. "Sorry about all the depressing talk."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Natsu turned to face her. "This only makes me more fired up to beat Zeref!"

Lucy gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm sure you-and the other dragon slayers will. I-we _all_ have faith in you."

Natsu grinned. "Thanks, Lucy."

They continued on the path to the guild. Suddenly, Natsu spoke again. "Why were the stars angry when your mother married your father?"

"It's because they believed in pure blood and all that rubbish," Lucy murmured angrily.

Natsu hesitated and then asked his next question. "Does-does that mean they hate you? Since you have human blood and all?"

"Yes," Lucy replied promptly. "But they would never dare utter such a thing to me, because I can easily punish them, being royalty and all."

"So there _are_ people who areprejudiced in this world as well, huh," Natsu muttered.

Lucy nodded rather absently. "Indeed. But I have Fairy Tail," she smiled brightly at him. "Fairy Tail is my family. It's all I need. I don't need the acceptance of some stuck-up stars, now do I?"

Natsu grinned back.

"No, you don't."


	9. Training

**Chapter-9**

 **Training**

"Natsu!" Wendy waved to her brother when she saw him enter the guild with Lucy. "Where have you been?"

"I went outside to get some fresh air," Natsu said carelessly. "I met Lucy on the way and walked back with her. Oi, Lucy-"

The blonde was gone. Natsu looked around and finally saw her with Erza and Levy, laughing and chattering away. "There she is."

"Natsu! Wendy!"

The dragon slayers in question turned to see the Master waving over to them and hurried over to the bar.

"Listen," Master Makarov said, setting his tankard of beer down. "Once the Iron Dragon Slayer has been found, the war against Zeref and Acnologia shall begin. As such, we must start training you to harness your magic immediately."

"Immediately?" Natsu repeated. "But how? We haven't even used this power!"

"Except for accidental cases," Wendy put in.

"We will first have to begin with meditation," Master said calmly. "You will have to shut out everything around you and keep your mind perfectly blank. When you focus on your magical core and concentrate on bringing out the power hidden deep within your bodies, that will be a first step."

Levy walked over to them. "As for the spells, I am already hunting down the ancient draconic scrolls in the guild's archive," She informed them. "By the time you're ready to begin learning spells, I should have them all hunted down."

"Thank you, Levy," Master nodded to the blue-haired elf. "Shall we begin then?"

Natsu blinked. "Now? As in this very minute?"

"There is no other time like the present."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu and Wendy were ushered out to the training grounds. Almost the whole guild gathered outside to watch them. Wendy, feeling slightly uncomfortable, moved over to her brother and whispered to him.

"Do they all need to watch us like this?"

Natsu shrugged. He normally wouldn't mind, but he didn't want Wendy to be bothered.

"Don't focus on them," He muttered aside to her. "Just do whatever we're supposed to do in this training thingy."

"Okay."

"Are you ready, then?" Master Makarov demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Sit down on the ground and keep your legs folded. Close your eyes. Block out all the sounds around you and focus on your magical core."

Natsu shut his eyes dutifully, but he wasn't able to concentrate. Now that his magic was coming out of his dormant state, he could feel a deep, warm feeling in the centre of his body, sizzling with power. He tried his best to focus on it, but drawing out magic power was hard. Especially when his senses seemed sharper and Natsu was distracted by the voices and the different scents around him.

Feeling magic power beside him and a breeze teasing his hair, Natsu cracked one eye open.

Wendy seemed to be completely focused on her core. Dust and particles rose as the breeze around her increased until it was a blown out whirlwind. Magic power crackled in the atmosphere.

The wind slowed down and Wendy opened exhausted eyes. She looked around for a minute before toppling over from complete exhaustion.


	10. The Missing Scroll

**Chapter-10**

 **The Missing Scroll**

"Yo, Wendy," Natsu greeted his sister, entering her room. "How was school?"

"Great," Wendy replied.

It had been about a week since they had begun their training in Earthland. They kept travelling back and forth between worlds almost every day. Levy was still searching for the draconic scrolls, so they hadn't gotten a chance to learn any spells yet. Natsu was able to bring out his magic power now, and Wendy was doing a pretty good job as well.

"Hey, Natsu," Wendy said enthusiastically. "Watch this!"

She turned to a book on her desk and lifted her hands slightly and closed her eyes. Natsu felt a slight breeze lifting his hair. Bluish-green wind surrounded the book, forming a small barrier. Then it lifted, and began to levitate in the air.

"That's great, Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed as she released the book. "Watch this!"

Summoning up his magic power, he lit his arm on fire. Wendy watched with no little fascination as the golden-orange flames danced over his arm.

"That's amazing!" Wendy gushed and then shivered a little. "Though it does look rather scary."

"Well," Carla piped up from where she was sitting beside Wendy. "Natsu _is_ a fire dragon slayer, child. Fire will have no effect on him. Rather, it will strengthen him. Just as air will strengthen you."

"I guess," Wendy said quietly. "Though I do think…I'm much younger than you, Natsu. I'll never be as good as you'll become."

Natsu stepped over to her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Wens. You'll be great."

"Natsu!" Wendy whined. "Stop messing up my hair! It took me forever to get it right this morning!"

Natsu chuckled. "Can't resist, kid."

"By the way," Carla looked up from where she was examining Wendy's notebook (and murmuring about what strange parchment this world had) "Where's the tom cat?"

Natsu blinked. "You mean Happy? I think he's raiding the kitchen again for fish."

Wendy sweatdropped. "I think Cana and Gildarts are going to get suspicious….."

"Honestly," Carla huffed. "I tell him time and time again, but he never listens to me!"

Wendy giggled. "Let him have his fun. It's not like Cana and Gildarts can see him anyway."

Carla turned to one side, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like: 'I'm not too sure about that.' Natsu quirked an eyebrow but decided to ignore it.

"I'll get going then," He muttered, getting up. "I have some homework to do. Blasted thing….."

Wendy laughed as she saw him out. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

A day later, in Earthland, at night-

"Alright!" A very sleep-deprived looking Levy held up a ancient scroll triumphantly. "Here it is! The draconic scroll for fire dragon slaying magic!"

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered, grabbing the scroll.

Levy turned to Wendy, looking uncomfortable. "I-I don't know why, but I couldn't find anything for Sky Dragon Slaying magic. I searched the whole library, but I couldn't find it. I'm so sorry!"

Wendy looked down. "It's okay," she mumbled. "Maybe I'm not just cut out to be a dragon slayer."

"Don't say that," Lucy lay a hand on Wendy's shoulder gently, having stepped past a worried looking Natsu. "I'm sure it'll turn up, we just have to give it some time."

Wendy's lip trembled. Why did these sort of things _always_ happen to her?

The guild doors opened suddenly and a figure stepped in.

"I believe I may have the answer to your problems."


	11. Translating the Scrolls

**Chapter-11**

 **Translating the Scroll**

All heads turned towards the person who had entered the guild. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Porlyusica?"

An old-looking woman, with pink hair and crimson eyes stepped forward. Wendy blinked as she ceased feeling upset and a strange sense of _home_ settled in her gut.

"How many times have I told you to drop the politeness, girl?" Porlyusica grunted.

Lucy laughed rather awkwardly. Master stood up from his seat. "What brings you here, Porlyusica?"

Natsu eyed the woman suspiciously as she replied. "I have the draconic scroll that that child requires," she said shortly, tossing an ancient looking scroll to Levy, who caught it deftly, not knowing whether to look relieved that they had gotten the scroll or anguished that such an important historical document was being treated so carelessly.

"How is it that you have it?" Master inquired.

Porlyusica sniffed, turning around, her scarlet cloak billowing around her. "Use it well, girl," she instructed. "And you are free to come to me if you need any help with the spells."

"Um, okay…?" Wendy blinked, watching Porlyusica exit the guild. "Thanks a lot, Miss Porlyusica!"

"That was rather anti-climatic," Levy mused. "Anyway, why don't you two take a look at your scrolls?"

"Right," Wendy said and opened hers, giving it a once-over. "Eh?"

"What's up?" Natsu asked as he opened his own. "Huh? What's this?"

He showed his scroll to Levy. All of the text was in a completely different language. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does," Levy answered automatically and then blushed. "Oops, you wouldn't know the language, would you? Give me some time, I'll translate it for you guys."

Taking Wendy's scroll as well, she dashed to the Fairy Tail Archive/Library.

Wendy giggled. "Levy is quite funny when it comes to these things."

Lucy watched her friend go with a fond smile on her face. "Indeed."

"So, Natsu," Erza was saying to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "How far have you come in mastering your abilities?"

"I'm able to control my fire already!" Natsu said with a wide grin. "Watch this!"

A small flame kindled in his palm and tap danced across his arm before removing itself from Natsu's body and landing on Gray's head.

The half-demon sprung to his feet as he batted at his hair. "Ow! Natsu, you jerk! What did you do that for, huh?"

Natsu opened his mouth to retort when one look from Erza silenced him effectively. "Are the two of you fighting?"

The two in question paled and answered in unison. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Lucy laughed. "It seems Erza is controlling them already."

Wendy nodded. "She's quite scary, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Make sure you NEVER get on her bad side."

"Um, okay. Lucy?"

"Yes?"

Lucy glanced down at Wendy, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think you could show me around Magnolia?" Wendy asked eagerly. "I really want to see what the towns in Fiore are like."

Lucy smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Wendy grinned happily and then called to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu! Do you want to come along?"

Natsu glanced at them before answering.

"Alright!"


	12. Shooting Star

**Chapter-12**

 **Shooting Star**

"Hey," Natsu scowled.

"Um, yes?" Lucy asked him hesitantly.

"I don't mind Erza coming along but why does this jerk have to as well?!" Natsu pointed at Gray, who flared up in retaliation.

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem is-"

"Boys," Erza interrupted with a death glare. "If you know what's good for you, _you'll kindly shut up._ "

Wendy sweatdropped as Natsu and Gray jumped into best-behavior mode. "These two…..really.."

Carla huffed. "They behave like children."

Lucy laughed. "Can't argue with you there."

Natsu glared at them. "Oi, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"No," Gray interjected. "Lucy is totally on my side. Dunno about Wendy, though."

Lucy rubbed her forehead as they entered the city square. "Can you please not fight over me Gray? I'd rather not drown today. Or any other day, for that matter."

Wendy blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy grimaced as she answered. "Juvia likes Gray and already counts me as her love rival. I think they are a cute couple, but Juvia doesn't buy it."

Gray blushed as he looked away. Erza smirked, throwing him a glance.

"Oh, I get it," Wendy said, realization dawning on her face. "Juvia is a naiad, isn't she? That explains it."

"Explain what?" Natsu asked irritatedly. "And can someone please tell me what a freaking naiad is?!"

Wendy giggled as she answered. "Naiads are water nymphs or water spirits. They can also be called goddesses, who preside over all sorts of fresh water bodies."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "How come Wendy knows and you don't?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Fairy tales are for girls," He said stubbornly.

"Keep telling yourself that," Wendy quipped, snickering along with Gray.

Lucy laughed as she lead them onto another street. "This is called Strawberry Street."

Wendy looked and felt delighted as she examined the street. "It's so pretty! And wow, a river!"

She ran to the brink and looked over at the water eagerly. Natsu followed her nonchalantly, not really caring about the river, but not wanting Wendy to fall in or anything.

Erza looked puzzled. "Aren't rivers common in your world?"

"Sure they are," Natsu replied. "But they're mostly polluted and awfully commercial. There are tons of people around one on a daily basis, I tell ya."

Gray frowned. "Your world doesn't sound very nice to me."

"It isn't as beautiful as this one," Wendy said, straightening. "But it's still the world we brought up and raised in. So we still love it."

Erza nodded approvingly. "Those are wise words, Wendy."

Natsu added. "Plus, our family and friends are there. Like Gildarts and Cana!"

Gray looked surprised. "Hold on-ouch!" He glared at Lucy, who had stepped on his foot, unprovoked. "What was that for?"

"Best not go there," Happy chimed in.

Erza and Lucy nodded in unison. Natsu and Wendy confused.

"Best not go _where_ exactly?" Natsu demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Carla said haughtily.

Natsu glared down at her and they had a staring match for a few seconds before he looked at away and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Lucy blinked. _Did he just have a staring match with a_ _ **cat**_ _?_

"That reminds me, Natsu, Wendy," Erza spoke up. "The Master informed me that I must escort you two to the Sabertooth guild tomorrow."

"The Sabertooth guild?" Gray asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Why?"

"He wants Natsu and Wendy to meet the Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney," Erza explained. "They are known as the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. They have been utilizing their powers for at least a year and a half already, so Master figured that they'll be able to give you two some pointers on how to use dragon slaying magic."

"Really?" Natsu cheered. "That's freaking awesome!"

"Yes!" Wendy said happily. "We'll be able to meet fellow dragon slayers!"

Lucy smiled as she spoke. "How 'bout we continue the rest of the tour now?"

"Okay!"

As Lucy led them to Kardia Cathedral, Wendy suddenly paused and looked up at the sky. Natsu stopped, as did the others.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No," Wendy shook her head. "I was just admiring the night sky. We never see such beautiful ones back home."

"I've noticed," Lucy said with a wry smile.

Wendy laughed a little as she spoke. "I'd love to see a shooting star here. I bet it'd be especially lovely."

Lucy went stock still. "Wendy…" she began, her voice shaking slightly. "Do you even know what a shooting star is?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as Wendy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in your world stars aren't people, right?" Lucy continued. "Here, a shooting star is a star that has been expelled from the heavens. It only happens to stars and celestial spirits of constellations who have broken important celestial law. They can never return to space again, and being on earth, without any added power from the sky drains their life force until there's nothing left. So basically, it's just like a death sentence. They become fallen stars."

Wendy looked horrified. "But-but-what could be so dreadful that they'd get banished like that?!"

Lucy closed her eyes. "Murder, for instance. If you're responsible for the death of a person, even if it's an accident, you'll be banished forever."

Wendy fell silent after this. After seeing Kardia Cathedral, they walked back to the guild in silence. While passing the city square, Lucy paused.

"Can you guys wait for a moment? I'd like to pick up a newspaper from the bookstore."

Erza nodded and Lucy slipped into the shop. She came out a minute later, holding the paper. She immersed herself in it as they walked back.

Erza and Gray quietly talked about something. Wendy held Carla in her arms, petting the exceed absently. Natsu toyed with a flame in his hand, Happy flying beside him.

A gasp from Lucy startled them.

Gray swung around. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this," Lucy whispered. "Famous Pure-blooded Star of Blue Pegasus, Karen Lilica dies on a job."

"Blue Pegasus?" Natsu asked.

"It's a guild," Erza said dismissively before turning back to Lucy. "You say she was a star?"

Lucy nodded, her face pale. "A really famous one, too. It says here that two of her gate keys are missing. And apparently, her guild master told her not to take the job….."

Gray looked horrified. "That-that's just….."

Natsu watched them curiously.

"I can't believe it…." Lucy muttered. "Someone actually killed off a star….just how powerful is this person?!"

"Lucy!" Wendy's strangely panicked voice brought her out of her reverie. "Look!"

Lucy looked in the direction Wendy was pointing. Her eyes widened. As did everyone else's.

A flash of silver light skimmed across the sky.

There was no doubt about it.

It was a shooting star.

A _fallen_ star.

 **(A/N): I bet all of you are guessing at who the fallen star is~ And for those of you who are asking "WHERE THE HECK ARE THE NALU MOMENTS?!" don't worry, they'll be coming soon.**

 **BTW, me and SunflowerChrysalis are doing a Library AU collab! Check it out, it's called Tomes of Enchantment~**

 **Thanks for your help,** **SunflowerChrysalis!**


	13. Of Trains and Motion Sickness

**Chapter-13**

 **Of Trains and Motion Sickness**

"No kidding?!" Levy asked with wide eyes. "You guys actually saw a shooting star?"

"Lucy must be feeling bad," Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister piped up. "One of her own kind has practically been given a death sentence. That's gotta be hard….."

"We don't know if it's one of her kind," Erza said. "It could be a celestial spirit."

Natsu blinked. "What's a celestial spirit?"

"Spirits that inhabit constellations or something," Gray answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "They can be summoned by stars with things called gate keys."

"So Lucy has those gate keys?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yes," Mirajane replied with a smile. "She had three golden zodiac keys and five silver keys."

"Anyway," Erza changed the subject. "Are you done with those scrolls yet, Levy?"

'Yes," Levy replied. "I just finished them. Here."

Natsu and Wendy took the scrolls. Erza eyed them, satisfied, before speaking once more.

"You can study those on the way to Sabertooth. Come now, let's be off."

"Right," Gray said, following her as she led the way out of the guild.

Natsu froze mid-step. "Hold it!" he yelled. "Why the heck is ice-head following us?!"

Gray glared at him. Erza silenced him with a look and said, "Gray has some work to do in Hargeon. It's on our way to Sabertooth, so I figured that we'll stop there for the night. Anymore questions?"

Natsu gulped at the dark look she gave him and shook his head frantically. "N-no, ma'am!"

Wendy sweatdropped and Carla sighed. "Honestly, those three are such idiots sometimes."

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Take care!" Mirajane called.

As they made their way to the train station, Wendy spoke up. "Isn't Lucy going to join us?"

"She'll be joining us in the evening, when we arrive in Hargeon," Gray said nonchalantly. "You've taken a real liking to her, eh?"

Wendy nodded happily. "Lucy is so nice and kind! I really like her!"

"Meh," Natsu shrugged. "Luce is nice and all, but she's a bit of a weirdo."

Erza sweatdropped as Gray rose an eyebrow. "'Luce'?"

"'Lucy' is too long to say," Natsu explained. "So I'll call her 'Luce' instead."

"It's still a four letter word!"

"So what?!"

"That's enough, you two."

When they entered the train station, Natsu paled suddenly.

"Hold on…we're taking the train…..?!"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Um…..actually," Wendy muttered nervously. "Me and Natsu have bad motion sickness."

"Can't we walk to Hargeon?!" Natsu grumbled.

"It'll take us at least two days for that," Gray rolled his eyes. "You'll just have to deal with the motion sickness."

"Uggh…."

Five minutes later, they were seated in the train. Wendy leaned her head against the window, whimpering pitifully. Natsu, who was sitting next to Erza, moaned as his face turned green.

"This is crazy…" Gray muttered.

"Natsu," Erza turned to the pinkette.

"Yeah?"

Erza punched him in the stomach, knocking him out effectively. That done, she lay his head on her lap.

Gray looked disturbed. "Man, I'm glad I don't have motion sickness."

"Erza?" Wendy whimpered. "You're not going to do that to me, are you?"

"No, of course not," Erza said kindly. "Try and get some rest."

"O-okay…."

The fairy sighed, leaning back against her seat. "I wonder when these two will get to study their scrolls."

Gray sweatdropped. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no!"

 **(A/N): This chapter was mostly filler, but don't worry, 'cause the first arc is starting next chapter! I can't wait~**

 **Thanks for helping,** **SunflowerChysalis!**


	14. The Slave Trader

**Chapter-14**

 **The Slave Trader**

"I'm alive again!" Natsu cheered loudly the minute he set foot off the train."

"Put a sock in it," Gray grumbled.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Boys," Erza turned to them with a fake smile on her face before her expression turned dark. "You're not fighting, are you?"

Natsu and Gray paled and shook their heads.

"N-no, ma'am!"

"A-aye!"

"So this is Hargeon, huh?" Wendy commented, looking around the town eagerly, pointedly ignoring the childish behavior of the two boys. "It's looks pretty nice!"

"It's the largest sea-port in Fiore," Erza supplied. "It is quite a prosperous town, although it is severely lacking in magic shops."

"They have some pretty good restaurants," Gray added. "We should stop at one before we continue to Sabertooth."

Natsu's face brightened at the mention of food.

"Indeed," Erza added. "But we should first go and meet Lucy. She promised to wait on the beach at twilight and it is that already."

"Right!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, great, I've done it again," Lucy muttered aloud, looking around the deck of the ship she was standing on. "I aimed for the beach and I ended up here. Just great."

Hearing footsteps, she swung around. A man with short, spiky dark blue hair and black eyes was headed towards her.

Lucy was horrified and quickly spoke. "I'm sorry for trespassing! I didn't mean to do it, I was aiming for the beach but landed here instead!"

He smiled at her. "Oh, that's fine," He said. "All of us make mistakes, don't we? My name is Bora. It is an honor to meet you. Forgive me for my rudeness-but are you a star?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm a half-star. Also, is there a reason you're trying to use Charm Magic on me?"

Bora's calm demeanor slipped and he blurted out. "How did you know?!"

Lucy scoffed. "You're just a puny human. There's no way that your Charm Magic, that is channeled through an object would ever work on me."

Bora shrugged. "Well, you caught me. I just wanted to test and see if you would fall for it, that's all."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that it's illegal, right?"

"What the Magic Council doesn't know won't hurt them," Bora replied easily. "Now, as an apology for trying to trick you, I will invite you to a party that is currently going on in this ship."

Lucy shook her head. "Actually, my friends are probably waiting for me, so I'd better-"

Bora appeared in front of her in an instant and caught he arm. "Come now, don't be like that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Get your hands off me! Hold on," she glared at him. "My presence at your party isn't really what you're after, is it?"

Bora laughed. His chivalrous façade died away and was replaced with a cold smile. "That's right."

He took a rope from seemingly thin air and cast it at Lucy. It bound itself around her wrists.

"Magic rope," Lucy identified. "I'm guessing you got this illegally as well?"

"You're quite smart, aren't you?" Bora asked mockingly. "Well, I'll tell you what I'm really after. A pretty girl like you, no less a star, would make a fine addition to all the slaves I have gathered here tonight."

"A slave trader," Lucy smirked. "Do you think a human would be able to capture me? Think again."

Bora returned her smirk.

"We'll see about that."

 **(A/N): And so the first arc begins! Stay tuned, everybody!**

 **Thanks again for helping,** **SunflowerChrysalis!**


	15. Of Spirits and Dragon Roars

**Chapter-15**

 **Of Spirits and Dragon Roars**

After failing to locate Lucy on the beach, the group split up to find her. Erza and Gray searched the market square while Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds were requested to search the rest of the time.

"Natsu," Wendy began nervously. "We should really start searching."

"Yeah," Natsu replied distractedly, eyeing a ship out at sea. "Hey Wendy, look at that light in the ship."

Wendy looked and sure enough, a bright light was shining from the deck of the ship. "I wonder what that is," she mused. "Natsu, do you think it could be Lucy?"

Happy blinked. "How could it be her?"

"Well, it does look like the light that Lucy emits as a star," Carla answered for Wendy. "And sometimes, when Lucy ascends from the sky, she misses the target she aims for."

Natsu sweatdropped. "Lucy sure is clumsy."

"Aye sir!" Happy piped up.

"So Carla, Happy," Wendy asked. "Do you think you could fly Natsu and I over to the ship?"

"I suppose so."

"Aye!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You've got to be kidding if you think those magic weapons of yours will defeat me," Lucy scoffed. "Those are only for humans. It will never affect a star like me."

She took a step forward but ended up tripping over her long silver skirt and crashing to the floor. "Ow…"

Bora laughed. "How do you expect to defeat me if you can't even stand up straight?!"

"Shut up!"Lucy yelled as she tried her best to pull herself to her feet.

"Lucy!"

Lucy was startled to see two very familiar dragon slayers flying towards her at top speed. "Natsu! Wendy! And Happy and Carla, too!"

Bora swung around to them. "What?! Who are these people?!"

He was answered with a flaming fist in the face. As Bora staggered back, Natsu landed on the deck and smirked at him. "We're Natsu and Wendy Dragneel from Fairy Tail-oomph."

Lucy sweatdropped as Natsu collapsed, courtesy of his motion sickness. "Geez…"

"Don't worry, I've got him!" Happy chirped, gripping Natsu's scarf so he could fly him into the air and off the moving ship.

"Thanks, Happy," Natsu said as he recovered. "Now then, where was I?"

"Lucy!" Wendy ran over to the blonde and helped her up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," Lucy shook her head and glared at the rope. "Think you can do something about this?"

"Um, maybe," Wendy gripped it and closed her eyes, summoning up her magic power like the Master had taught her. She felt a light breeze and opened her eyes. The rope had snapped in half.

"Great going, Wendy!" Lucy gave her a thumbs-up.

Wendy nodded before her face turned green from the motion sickness setting in. She began to fall forward towards Lucy.

"Wendy! No-ahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed as they were both knocked over the railing and into the ocean. Carla flew down to them.

"Wendy! Lucy! Are you alright?!"

"Yes!" Lucy called.

"I'm so sorry!" Wendy apologized. "I'm so clumsy…"

"Don't worry!" Lucy winked. "Besides, you've given me the perfect opportunity."

"Huh?"

Lucy took out a golden key and dipped it in the water. "Stand back now," She warned Wendy before turning her attention to the key. "Open, gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

The water rose up around them as a blue magic circle formed beneath the key. Wendy gasped as, in a flash of golden light, a beautiful mermaid with light blue hair and dark navy eyes appeared, holding what looked like an urn.

"What do you want?" She asked Lucy irritatedly.

"Take out that ship, please!" Lucy demanded, pointed to said transport. "Try and wash it to the mainland."

Aquarius looked to one side. "Tch. Can't you do it yourself."

"What d'you mean 'tch'?" Lucy asked, annoyed. "Do it! Please?"

"Humph, fine." Aquarius raised her urn. "Stand back, little girl!"

Much to Wendy's surprise, a huge wave of water emerged from the urn, the largest she had ever seen, swept down and washed the ship and them away.

"Kyaaaah!"

"Ah! Wendy, grab my hand!"

"What the heck?" Natsu asked, staring at the retreating ship from where he was airborne with Happy. "Where'd that creep go?"

"Lucy washed them away with Aquarius!" Happy cried. "C'mon, we should join them!"

"Right."

They flew to the mainland. The ship was washed up ashore. Lucy was just pulling herself and Wendy their feet when Natsu arrived.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called. "Where's that guy!"

"Right here!" Bora fired his purple flames at Natsu's back. The fire dragon slayer swung around and on pure impulse, opened his mouth and swallowed the flames whole. The minute he swallowed, he groaned.

"Ugh, those flames were terrible. Are you really a flame mage?"

Bora stepped back. "What the-he ate the flames?!"

"A human like yourself wouldn't be able to comprehend, huh?" Lucy asked smugly. "Step back, Natsu. Let me take care of him."

Natsu looked insulted. "I can take care of him just fine!"

"You haven't even learnt your spells yet!" Lucy shot back.

"Screw it!" Natsu declared. "Watch this." He opened his mouth, took a deep breath and let out a burst of flames."

Wendy cheered and Lucy gasped.

"That could count as a dragon's roar…"

"W-what the?!" Bora yelled as the flames enveloped him and exploded.

"Let me help you, Natsu!" Wendy called, running forward. Holding out her arms up, she managed to conjure up a tornado that hit Bora with full force.

When the dust cleared, Bora lay on the ground, immobile. It seemed that the attack had affected the rest of the ship as well, for the other slave traders were knocked out and the girls who had been captured came out.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered and gave Wendy a high-five.

Lucy stepped forward and smiled at Natsu. "You did great!"

Natsu grinned. "Thanks!"

Lucy flushed slightly as she nodded.

Happy then piped up, ruining the moment.

"You liiiiiiike him!"

"S-shut up, cat!"

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy!"

The three in question swung around to see Erza using her wings to fly to them at top speed. Gray followed below her, panting.

"Wait up, Erza! Not all of us can fly!"

Erza landed and surveyed the damage with a swift glance. "Did the two of you do this?"

Natsu sweated and then pointed at Lucy. "She did it!"

Lucy jumped and then glared at him. "No, I only shared in part of it and you know it!"

Erza sighed as Gray finally caught up with them. "Well, we'd better leave now and remain unseen. The Rune Knights are headed this way."

"Alright!"

As they ran to get cover, Natsu flashed Lucy a toothy grin. "That was one heck of an adventure! Let's do it again!"

Lucy laughed. "Of course!"

 **(A/N): Thanks to** **SunflowerChrysalis** **for helping me as always!**


	16. Sabertooth

**Chapter-16**

 **Sabertooth**

"So this is the Sabertooth guild, huh?" Natsu asked, looking up at the large building.

After their little adventure in Hargeon, the group had left the town and had arrived at Sabertooth in record time. Natsu and Wendy observed the building curiously, never having seen a mage guild apart from Fairy Tail.

"Yes," Erza nodded. "They used to be our rivals some time ago, but since Master Jiemma left and Sting became the master instead, we've been on friendly terms with them."

"I see," Wendy said, cradling Carla in her arms. "And Sting is one of the dragon slayers, you say?"

"Yeah," Gray answered. "He's the White Dragon Slayer or something-and Rogue is the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Let's go in, shall we?" Erza proposed as she opened the doors.

The guild was filled with many members who were eating, drinking, talking and picking out jobs. No one seemed to notice the group's presence until a young man with black hair and crimson eyes spotted them and walked over.

"Hello, Fairy Tail," He greeted them. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Rogue," Erza nodded.

Rogue turned to Natsu and Wendy. "You must be the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu. And…" He peered at Wendy. "…the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy, right?"

Wendy nodded shyly before bowing. "It's nice to meet you! Thank you for agreeing to help us!"

A barely noticeable smile appeared on Rogue's face. "It's a pleasure. This way, please."

He led them to a room on the second floor which was presumably the office where the Master worked. Sure enough, when Rogue opened the door, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, Sting Eucliffe, turned to greet them.

"Great to see you!" He exclaimed with a toothy grin. Erza secretly suppressed a smile when she noted how similar Sting and Natsu were. "You must be Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, right?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah."

Sting looked around before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, where's Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer? I thought she'd be here…"

"Um," Wendy spoke up hesitantly. " _I'm_ Wendy, actually."

Sting gawked at her. "You? But you're only a little kid."

A dark cloud of depression hung over Wendy as she huddled in a corner. "I see. Maybe I'm not just cut out to be a dragon slayer if even other dragon slayers can't recognize me."

"Idiot!" Rogue smacked Sting on the head. "You've gone and made her upset!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Hey…." All heads turned to Natsu who had flames licking at every inch of his body as he stared Sting and Rogue down with a ferocious glare. "I really don't appreciate guys who make my little sister cry so get ready to die."

"Hey!" Sting yelled to Erza. "Are you sure he doesn't know how to use his powers?!"

"Natsu and Wendy have some control over their magic," Erza replied, crossing her arms. "I made them memorize all of the details of their spells on the way here so they have that knowledge in mind. What they need is are experienced dragon slayers to practice on…"

"Right," Sting muttered. Meanwhile, Rogue and Gray managed to comfort Wendy enough to pull her out of her depression and Natsu calmed down to some extent enough to head to training grounds with them and begin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Rogue took it upon himself to help Wendy with her magic while Sting decided on Natsu. Erza, Gray and the exceeds watched from the sidelines.

"Come get me!" Sting challenged. Natsu grinned.

"I'm all fired up!"

 _I'll try and use those enchanting spells that were listed in the scrolls,_ Wendy thought, raising her arms. _They should give me an advantage over him._

"Enchant! Arms, Vernier!"

"Enchanting spells, huh?" Rogue muttered.

The spells automatically increased Wendy's speed and stamina as she dashed towards Rogue. "Sky Dragon's Talon!"

Wendy swung her leg at Rogue, releasing large amounts of wind. The Shadow Dragon Slayer ignored the wind and instead caught her by the ankle and flung her away from him.

Landing on her hands and knees, Wendy got to her feet as quickly as possible. This time, Rogue initiated the attack.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue's arm, covered with shadows, hit Wendy in the shoulder. The Sky Dragon Slayer stumbled backwards but didn't give up.

"Ile Vernier!" Using her increased speed, Wendy leapt into the air above Rogue. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The powerful gusts of wind that were released from her hands left only a few scratches on Rogue as he sank into the shadows and appeared behind her, catching her arm and halting her efficiently. "For someone who has barely used their spells before, you're doing quite well," He said calmly. "However, you need to learn not to turn your back on your enemy. Practice in some hand-to-hand combat as well. It'll help. And know this," he looked her in the eye. "Even though you are quite young, I won't go easy on you."

Wendy wrenched her arm away and faced him. "Please don't!"

Rogue smirked. "Very well. Let's start over."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Sting in the stomach, making the latter reel back somewhat. Sting grinned.

"Hey, you're doing quite well! But try and use some advanced attacks. These basics ones won't leave a scratch on me."

Natsu scowled. "Shut up and fight."

Sting grinned once more. "Fine then, I'll go all out on ya. White Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu dodged the blast of light by a hair's breadth before lunging for Sting once more, his body lighting up with fire. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

Sting stumbled back and Natsu took the opportunity to attack once more.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The blast of flames engulfed Sting. When the dust and smoke cleared, Natsu could see that he had sustained very little injury.

(The trees behind the grounds had, though.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy released powerful gusts of wind and watched as they targeted Rogue.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer countered with his version of Wendy's attack. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

The two spells hit each other in mid air and there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Rogue was still standing and Wendy was on the verge of collapsing.

Erza and Gray hurried forward. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Sting and Natsu looked like they wanted to protest but a look from Rogue silenced them.

Carla flew to Wendy. "Child, are you okay?"

Wendy nodded before she remembered something. "Oh! I'd better use my healing spells on Rogue, Sting and Natsu!"

"Absolutely not," Carla scolded. "You're drained already and healing spells take up a lot of energy. You don't want to get yourself killed before the war even starts, do you?"

"She's right," Rogue agreed. "That would only be reckless. These injuries are nothing Sting and I can't handle."

Wendy looked down. "Okay…"

"By the way," Gray said nonchalantly. "Where are those exceed partners of yours?"

"Went on a shopping trip or something," Sting said carelessly. "I swear, they're as bad a Yukino sometimes…."

Natsu blinked. "Who's Yukino?"

"She's a member of Sabertooth," Erza answered. "A pure-blooded star and a very close friend of Lucy's."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Erza changed the subject. "We should get you back to the infirmary for first-aid and magic replenishing potion. Let's go."

"Right!"


	17. Captured

**Chapter-17**

 **Captured**

A few weeks passed after their trip to Sabertooth. Natsu and Wendy trained with their magic constantly while travelling back and forth between worlds.

"Hey, Natsu," Wendy began one day while they were walking home from school. "I just realized, Juvia hasn't shown up at the guild lately. I wonder why."

Natsu frowned. "Ice-head was saying something about Master giving her a secret mission."

"Really?" Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Oh, and did you know, Fairy Tail's got a new member!"

"Really? When?"

"I dunno…probably a few days ago. His name is Loke, I think. I haven't seen him though. I don't think he shows up at the guild often."

"I see," Wendy said thoughtfully.

Before they could continue their conversation, a boy from Natsu's school ran up to him.

"Hey Dragneel," he said casually.

Natsu halted. "What's up?"

The boy shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you know anything about Redfox."

Natsu cocked his head to one side. "You mean that jerk Gajeel? What about him?"

The boy gawked at Natsu. "You mean you don't know? Man, the whole school's been talking about it for days now!"

"Yeah? So what's up with him?"

"He's gone missing for the last month," The boy stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No one knows what happened to him. It's like he disappeared."

Natsu blinked. "That's weird."

"I'll say. Anyway, I've gotta split. See ya later!"

He ran off and Wendy turned to Natsu. "Did you know this Gajeel well, Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer shook his head. "Nah. He picked a fight with me once or twice. He's a jerk, but I wouldn't want him to disappear like that."

"Yeah," Wendy murmured. "Well-let's get home, shall we?"

"Right."

The exceeds were waiting for them back at the house and so was Lucy, who was exploring freely since Gildarts and Cana were out. Her face broke out into a wide smile when they arrived. "Hey guys!"

"Good to see you back!" Happy chirped from where he was feasting on a plate of fish.

"Stop that," Carla scolded before nodding to Wendy.

"Hey Lucy," Wendy ran up to the blonde. "Whatever happened about that shooting star?"

Lucy's face darkened slightly. "I honestly have no idea. Personal privacy laws apply to us stars so I really can't find out anything."

"I see."

"Anyway!" Lucy said with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy held out her hand, creating the portal. She allowed Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds to go through first before entering herself.

Once they arrived in Earthland, Lucy immediately looked up at the sky out of habit. Much to her relief, it was still twilight.

"Let's go-" she began and then swung around as she felt magic power enveloping her.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked in concern.

Before Lucy could reply, a dome of water appeared around her.

"What's going on?!" Wendy cried out.

"T-this is-" Lucy gasped upon recognizing the magic.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, throwing out his hand.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked before the water disappeared into thin air, taking Lucy with it.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the short chapter! It's just a filler one before the Phantom Lord arc begins. Stay tuned and review!**


	18. Phantom Lord

**Chapter-18**

 **Phantom Lord**

"W-what happened to her?!" Wendy whimpered, her eyes wide. "She just disappeared into thin air!"

"Damnit!" Natsu cursed. "C'mon, guys, we have to find her!"

"We need to alert the guild!" Wendy argued.

"Send them a message on the communication lacrima that Mira gave you," Natsu said dismissively. "Meanwhile, I'll track down her scent."

Carla looked displeased as Wendy took the lacrima out of her bag. Happy flew alongside Natsu as the latter tracked down Lucy's scent.

Just as Wendy finished sending the message, Natsu sprung up. "I've got it!"

"Right, let's go!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

Lucy groaned as her body made harsh contact with the cold floor. "Ouch…"

Wait.

Floor?

Lucy hurriedly sat up. Before she could take a good luck at her surroundings, a familiar voice rang out. "Lucy-san!"

The blonde in question pulled herself to her feet and looked at Juvia, who was standing a few feet away from her. "Juvia! What is the big idea of suddenly teleporting me here?!"

Juvia looked down. "Juvia is sorry. Master Makarov sent Juvia on this mission to infiltrate Phantom Lord."

Lucy blinked. "Infiltrate Phantom Lord? Why?"

"Master Makarov found out from one of his sources that Phantom Lord was holding the Iron Dragon Slayer in custody," Juvia replied quietly. "That is why he sent Juvia to infiltrate the guild to find out whether the rumor was true."

Lucy gasped. "Holding the Iron Dragon Slayer in custody? Does Master Jose have any idea how dangerous that is, with the war about to start any time now?! And how long as he been here, anyway?"

"About a month," Juvia answered. "Gajeel-kun has had his abilities practically drilled into him by Master Jose. He would be on the level of Natsu-san and Wendy-san now."

"Gajeel, huh?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. "Wait, how do I come into all of this?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't know. Master Jose order Juvia to bring Lucy-san here. To make sure that he wouldn't suspect anything, Juvia had to capture Lucy-san."

"I see," Lucy muttered. "Well, I'll keep up the act of not knowing anything for the sake of the mission. By the way, what's this Gajeel like?"

Juvia's face brightened. "Gajeel-kun is hard-hearted and gruff, but he is really kind to Juvia! Juvia and Gajeel-kun are good friends already and Juvia made him promise to join Fairy Tail once this issue is over!"

Lucy cocked her head to one side. "So he's on Fairy Tail's side, then? What about Phantom Lord?"

"Gajeel-kun knows that Phantom Lord is simply using him," Juvia explained. "And Gajeel-kun certainly does not appreciate that although he is grateful to Master Jose for helping him learn his abilities."

"Oh, I see. And he's the only one who knows you're from Fairy Tail?"

"That is correct, Lucy-san. Master Jose has not suspected anything, much to Juvia's relief."

Before Lucy could answer, a shout reached them, echoing in the dark hallway.

"Oi! Rain Woman!"

Juvia turned and Lucy glanced in the same direction. Coming towards them was a guy with long, wild black hair and crimson eyes with tons of piercings.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia called delightedly before pouting. "Stop calling Juvia a Rain Woman! Those days are over now!"

Lucy chuckled. Everyone at the guild knew that before Juvia had come to Fairy Tail, the rain had followed her everywhere. Lucy couldn't help but think it was rather cute for Gajeel, who looked like a typical bad boy to have a pet name for Juvia.

"This is the Lucy Heartfilia that Master asked ya to bring," Gajeel asked, shaking his head at Lucy.

"Yes," Juvia nodded. "What task did Master Jose have for you, by the way?"

"I had to kidnap three members of Fairy Tail and bring them here," Gajeel grunted.

Lucy glared at him and Juvia quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gajeel-kun had to, it was the Master's orders. Please don't think badly of him."

Gajeel gave her an amused look before saying, "If you're done talking her to death ya'd better take her to the Master now. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Juvia scowled at him. "Juvia knows. Come, Lucy-san."

Juvia began to lead Lucy down the hallway. Gajeel followed, muttering something about the Master wanting him again.

As they reached two large doors, Lucy reached for her keys, ready to battle whatever lay before her.


	19. Master Jose

**Chapter-19**

 **Master Jose**

The doors to the main hall opened. Lucy watched with bated breath as they slowly parted to reveal Master Jose himself, the powerful warlock master of Phantom Lord. But Lucy wasn't looking at him.

Her brown eyes were wide with shock and fear when she saw Levy, Jet and Droy lying on the floor, bound with magic restraining chains.

"Levy!" She screamed, ripping her arm away from Juvia. "Jet, Droy!"

"Stay right where you are, Heartfilia girl," Juvia hissed, her shy personality gone and replaced with a cruel, ruthless one. The naiad lifted her eyes to Master Jose respectfully. "I brought you the girl, Master Jose."

"Very good," Master Jose sneered. "How do you do, Lucy Heartfilia? No…. that isn't right, is it?" He mockingly put a finger under his chin thoughtfully and then leered down at her. "Half-breeds like yourself don't even deserve to have names."

Even if Gajeel didn't show it, Lucy was sure he flinched. And she did too, inwardly. She was ready to open her mouth and give him a tongue lashing, when a memory from long ago entered her heart and stilled her.

" _Even if someone insults you, Lucy, don't insult them back. Be dignified and cold, like the princess you are."_

Lucy drew a deep breath before holding her head high and giving Jose a steely glare. "Did you bring me here just to taunt me or is there something else you needed, _Master_ _Jose_?"

The contempt in her voice was unmistakable. Jose's lip curled for a minute before he smirked. "In a minute, half-breed."

He turned to Gajeel. "Take care of those three," he ordered, a sadistic smile appearing on his face. "Have them begging for mercy."

Gajeel nodded reluctantly before walking over to them. Levy lifted her head at last and stared at him pleadingly. "Take it out on me, but _don't_ hurt my friends," she begged.

"Let go of me!" Lucy snarled, wrenching herself out of Juvia's grasp as she tried to reach her friend. "LEVY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

Jose eyed Juvia, who swallowed and used her water whip to strike Lucy.

"Heartfilia should be worrying about herself," Juvia spat. "Not her pathetic guildmates."

"I suppose I should come to the point as to why I wanted you here," Lucy's head snapped up to where Jose sneered down at her. "Even if you are a half-breed, you are still born to a royal family, and you will no doubt have their amazing powers that can wield the stars. However, you will only get those powers when you turn of age. Sadly, you haven't yet. But perhaps that will be better, for on that day, when you become of age, your star powers will be at their peak. There is no doubt that the celestial spirits you hold in your possession will become even stronger, as well."

Lucy laughed mockingly. "Only stars can wield the gate keys. And I know perfectly well that you don't have a drop of celestial blood in your veins."

"That maybe so," Jose said smugly. "But I am talking about the celestial powers that are dormant within you. And on the night of your 18th birthday, when the stars are at their brightest, I shall use a special lacrima to pull away every magic particle from your body."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Such a device can only be from the books of Zeref."

Jose laughed out loud. "You get straight to the point, don't you? Oh, you are going to be very useful to me, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy took on a fighting stance as she glowered at him. "We'll see about that!"

Jose chuckled darkly before turning to Juvia. "Take care of the half-breed for me, my dear. I have no desire to waste my time on such trash."

Juvia bowed her head for a minute so that her ocean-blue bangs shadowed her face. When she looked up once more, her face was void of all emotion and her tone was ice-cold as she answered.

"As you wish, Master Jose."

 **(A/N): Ah, things are really getting intense now! Thanks** **SunflowerChrysalis** **for helping out! And thanks,** **Kenzypirateb** **for all of your amazing and flattering reviews!**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	20. Iron Dragon

**Chapter-20**

 **Iron Dragon**

Juvia turned slowly so that her back was facing Jose and her eyes locked with Lucy's.

 _Juvia is sorry._ She mouthed.

Lucy grinned, taking out a key. "Don't worry about it," she whispered back. "We're doing this for the guild, after all."

Juvia smiled faintly before taking on an emotionless expression once more. She thrust her hand towards Lucy. "Water Slicer!"

Multiple blades of water which resembled scythes flew towards Lucy. Although the blonde leapt out of the way deftly, one caught her on the leg, tearing apart the skirt of her gown.

Lucy hissed at the cut before taking out a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

Taurus appeared and the large bull grinned at Lucy widely. "What can I do for you, Miss Luuuuuuucy?"

"Take her out!" Lucy ordered. "Now!"

Taurus looked confused for a minute, clearly recognizing Juvia as one of Lucy's own comrades but nodded anyway. "Right away, Miss Luuuuucy!"

He swung his great axe at Juvia who immediately muttered an incantation under her breath.

"Water Body."

The axe went right through her. Taurus leapt back and then swung his axe down at the floor, effectively cracking it. Juvia jumped out of the way of the flying debris and Lucy took the chance to attack, landing a good kick in Juvia's gut, making the naiad stumble back.

This time, Juvia aimed for Taurus, raising her hand. "Water Cyclone!"

The attack hit Taurus with full force and the celestial spirit disappeared slowly back to his world.

"I'm sorry, Miss Luuuucy…."

"Taurus!" Lucy called and immediately crashed to the ground as Juvia's water whip struck her.

"Ugh…" The blonde struggled to get up. She then decided to fight against Juvia directly, not wanting to risk losing too much magic power by summoning many spirits.

"Fleuve d'e 'toiles!" Lucy called the celestial whip to her hands. It was extendable, colored blue and gold. It also contained some magical properties, which Lucy used to catch Juvia by her ankle with it and fling her across the guild hall.

Juvia landed on her hands and knees, panting slightly. Lucy stepped forward, clutching the handle of her whip nervously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gajeel stared down at the blunette who was writhing in pain on the floor. Her teammates had passed out a while ago. He got to know her name quite easily from the way her comrades shouted it out whenever he attacked her. Levy, huh? She was so tiny….Gajeel felt his heart twist with remorse from what he was doing. He may not have been the gentlest guy, but he knew quite well that what he was doing was wrong. In the orphanage Gajeel had grown up in, (on Earth, that is) he had been taught that while striking someone was bad, striking a girl was even worse. And now, here he was, practically torturing her.

He allowed his crimson gaze to fall on Master Jose for a minute. Gajeel's lip curled. The bastard was watching him beating up Levy and Blondie and Juvia's fight with immense pleasure.

"L-Lucy…"

Levy's raspy voice made his head snap back to her. Gajeel could see her half-lidded eyes trying to find Blondie. "Juvia….why…."

"Tch," Gajeel grunted. "Juvi's working as a double agent."

Levy's hazel eyes widened. Gajeel continued recklessly.

"She really doesn't want to do this, y'know. So don't go chewing her out."

"W-why….?" Levy whispered. "Why….are you telling me this….?"

Gajeel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Gajeel?" Master Jose called. "Is the girl unconscious already?"

"Yeah," Gajeel answered. H heard Levy let out a quiet gasp of surprise but paid her no head.

"Good," Master Jose smirked. "Chain her and the rest of her teammates up, then."

Gajeel stilled and turned his head slowly to Levy, who achieved a terrified look at the thought of being chained up. He felt his heart twist at the look on her face.

To his surprise, however, the terror faded away from her face and was replaced by a determined look. "D-do it."

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. " _What?_ "

"Do it," she repeated, her voice getting smaller by the second. "You'll…..get…..trouble….."

With those words, she passed out from the pain. Gajeel felt as if his body was frozen. He couldn't do this. It went against everything he had been taught.

Just then, a roar of fury startled him. He swung around.

Gajeel's confused expression was then replaced with pure rage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy panted heavily. Her legs, badly injured from Juvia's water cane, threatened to give out. She felt physically exhausted and was now contemplating to summon a spirit despite the risk of losing any more power. However, the only spirit suitable was Aquarius, and no matter how much Lucy wanted to win this fight, she didn't want Juvia to die either. And Aquarius, being good friends with Juvia, would undoubtedly blurt out that the naiad was Lucy's comrade and everything would go downhill.

"She's open now, Juvia," Master Jose called lazily. "Take her out now."

Juvia gave her a silent apology before holding out both of her hands in preparation for her next attack. Lucy tensed, gripping Fleuve d'e'toiles tighter. She knew that stance.

"Water Nebula!" Two huge columns of water emerged from a magic circle. They rotated around each other before forming a helix and hitting Lucy with full force.

Lucy cried out she hit the floor. Her head felt heavy and she knew that her body had taken massive damage from the attack. There was no way she'd be able to get up now.

"Take her keys," Jose instructed. "At least we can sell them off to some _pure-blooded_ star that'd use them much better than a mere _half-breed_ could."

Lucy's eyes widened in terror. "No!" she screamed. "Not my keys! I'll give you anything; take my life if you must, BUT DON'T TAKE MY KEYS!"

"Silly girl," Jose cooed. "What use would you be off to us if you were dead? Juvia, take the keys."

Lucy could feel Juvia advancing and could see her hand stretching out to touch the pouch that hung by her waist. "NO! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T TAKE MY KEYS!"

Juvia halted, her bangs shadowing her face. Jose's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing, girl? Take them, I say."

Juvia raised her head and Lucy felt a pang in her chest when she saw tears dripping down the blunette's face. "J-Juvia can't….." she whimpered. Her hands shot up to cover her face.

"What?!" Jose roared. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDERS?!"

He put out his hand. "Shade Entangle!"

Lucy watched in horror as the attack skimmed towards Juvia.

"Juvia!" She shouted. "Get out of the way!"

Suddenly, there was a blast of greenish gray magic power. Lucy shielded her eyes from the light. When she looked up again, she saw with a gasp that half of the guild hall had been destroyed, Jose's spell had been blocked and there were iron shards falling to the ground around them.

 _Wait, iron?_

Lucy turned her head slowly to the side and her eyes widened in surprised. Gajeel was standing in front of Juvia, greenish-gray magic energy sparking around him as a fearsome look appeared in his eyes. Iron scales crept up his arms and legs and he truly looked like a dragon at that moment.

"I don't care if you hurt Blondie," Gajeel snarled. "I don't even know her. But if you try and hurt Juvia, you've got another thing coming."

Jose sputtered, taking a step back. "What the-"

Juvia uncovered her face and looked at Gajeel, tears shining in her eyes. "G-Gajeel-kun…."

The Iron Dragon Slayer smashed his fists together, a grin appearing on his face.

"Let's get this party started!"

 **(A/N): Ah, this chapter was a bit dark. A little hints of GaLe and yay for Gajeel-Juvia brotp! Raise your hand if you absolutely love this brotp! *raises hand***

 **A little NaLu moment coming up next chapter~ Look forward to it!**


	21. Natsu vs Totomaru

**Chapter-21**

 **Natsu vs Totomaru**

Lucy struggled to get up and failed. Gajeel noticed her attempts and smirked. "Don't bother trying, Blondie. Your leg's torn up too bad for you to be moving around. Rain Woman saw to that."

Juvia huffed. "Juvia is sorry."

"I see now," Master Jose spoke, his voice dangerously quiet. "You've been working as a double agent, haven't you?"

"Juvia is surprised that Master Jose didn't figure it out earlier," Juvia replied defiantly. "Master Jose is a poor excuse of a guild master. He only uses his guild members and does not treat them like family."

Jose scoffed. "Family? Ha! You don't need bonds of friendship and loyalty in this world. Power is absolute."

"That's where you're wrong," Lucy snarled. "Fighting for the ones we love and protecting them with all our strength, that's how Fairy Tail had worked all these years. That's how it stayed strong! And that's why we will never lose to you!"

Jose glowered at her. "If I didn't need your powers, I would kill you here and now, _half-breed_."

Lucy flinched and then raised an eyebrow at him. "There's one thing that I don't get about your plan, Jose. It is true that my birthday is tomorrow. However, I am required to return to the sky during the day. If I do not do so, I will die. Once I return to the sky I will be out of your reach. What will you do then?"

Jose smirked. "There's no use keeping up the act, half-breed. I know what tomorrow is. During the day tomorrow, you turn fully human, don't you? Just as all half-stars do, once every year. And because of that, you don't need to return to the sky-you can stay here on earth until your powers return. And tomorrow night will be the night when I chain you up to that lacrima and take your powers for myself."

Lucy suddenly felt her heart beating loudly. He knew? But _how?_ Only the Master, Mira and Levy were privy to that information. Unless…..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX0

Juvia stared at Lucy in shock. The naiad had no idea that Lucy lost her powers on a certain day. Then again, it was understandable that Lucy had not told anyone such sensitive information. After all the day she became human would be the day she was at her most vulnerable. If any of her enemies knew about it, Lucy could be taken out easily.

"We need to get out of here," Juvia hissed to Gajeel. "Juvia, Gajeel-kun and Lucy-san don't stand a chance against Master Jose. And Lucy-san is already weakened. We have to hurry!"

"Right," Gajeel grunted. His eyes strayed to where Levy and her two teammates were lying. He had to take them as well.

"Rain Woman, create a distraction," Gajeel whispered. "I have to take care of something.

Juvia nodded and sent a Water Nebula towards Master Jose. In all the confusion that quickly emerged, Gajeel dashed over to Levy, Jet and Droy. He flung Jet and Droy over his shoulders and supported Levy's body in his arms.

Meanwhile, Juvia cast another Water Nebula before running towards Lucy and helping her up. Putting the blonde's arm around her shoulders, Juvia called to Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun, let's get out of here!"

The trio made their way out of the hall as quickly as possible. As they reached the corridors, suddenly, a heavy, thick mist surrounded them.

"What is this?!" Lucy cried. "I can't see anything."

Her legs buckled from beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. "Juvia! Gajeel! Where are you?!"

Few minutes later, the mist cleared away as suddenly as it had arrived. Lucy's heart sank in despair when she saw that she was all alone. Jose's work, no doubt. He was good at these sort of things.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head and a delighted smile appeared on her face when she saw Natsu running towards her. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

Natsu came to a stop in front of Lucy and held out his hand for her to take. "Wendy and I followed your scent. Though I've seemed to have lost her because of that strange mist thingy….and the exceeds are gone as well."

"You shouldn't have come here by yourself!" Lucy scolded, standing up with his help. "It's dangerous! Master Jose is an extremely powerful warlock."

A scowl crossed Natsu's face. "Is he the bastard that kidnapped you?"

"He had it done, yes," Lucy admitted. "But there's no time to talk about that right now. We've got to get out of here and inform the guild."

"We already sent them a message," Natsu supplied. "They should be on their way."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Once Master's here, Phantom'll be eating dust."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Natsu and Lucy swung around as a guy with hair of black and white and dark eyes strolled over to them.

"Totomaru," Lucy breathed. "One of the Element Four, one of Phantom Lord's elite."

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and things won't get ugly," Totomaru said lazily, eyeing Natsu with a smirk.

"Like hell I'll do that!" Natsu smashed his fist into his palm. "Lucy, get out of here. The guild's arrived, I can catch their scents. Go alert them of whatever Phantom Lord's up to."

"Right," Lucy nodded before taking out a key. "Open! Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"

Sagittarius appeared in a shower of stardust and saluted to Lucy. "Moshi moshi, Lady Lucy. What may I do for you?"

"Help Natsu keep this guy at bay!" Lucy ordered and tried to run past Totomaru to the entrance. The man in question immediately lunged for her, but was stopped by Sagittarius' arrows.

"I will not let you hurt my lady," the spirit declared.

"Take this!" Lucy cried, tossing her keys to Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer caught them and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please take care of them!" Lucy begged. "You're the only one I can trust right now to do this! I can't risk losing them, I simply can't!"

Natsu looked at her for a minute before grinning in response. "Sure thing, Luce!"

Lucy gave him a brilliant smile in return before running out of the guild.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the late update! School has started today, so I'll probably have to limit updates to once or twice a week. Sorry, and thanks for your patience!**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep it up! Oh, and go read** **Kenzypirateb** **'s** _ **Fairy Tail Retold: Down the Rabbit Hole**_ **. It's awesome!**

 **Thank you all again!**


	22. Taken Once More

**Chapter-22**

 **Taken Once More**

Lucy ran as quickly as possible, ignoring the burning pain in her torn up leg. The minute she stepped out of the Phantom Lord guild hall, total chaos enveloped around her. She could see dozens of Fairy Tail members fighting the members of Phantom Lord.

"Lucy!"

The star in question felt her lips curve into a delighted smile when she saw Erza running over to her. The fairy pulled Lucy into a hug (read: a chokehold) in relief. "We were so worried!"

"Can't…breathe…" Lucy gasp.

"Did you see Natsu and Wendy?" Erza asked, pulling away. "They came running after you when they finished sending us a message via communication lacrima."

Before Lucy could answer, Gray stepped up. "That Natsu is such a reckless jerk, running off like that. And dragging Wendy along too, no less."

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy said flatly.

"Darn!"

As Gray scampered off to find his shirt, Lucy turned to Erza. "I saw Natsu, but I have no idea where Wendy and the exceeds are. Oh, and Juvia's in there as well, but we go separated."

Gray came back, buttoning up his shirt. "Juvia's in there"

Lucy hid a smile as she answered. "Oh, yes. She's badly injured as well, so I don't know if she'll make it. And I have no idea if Gajeel's with her either."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Who's this 'Gajeel'?"

"The Iron Dragon Slayer," Lucy replied wickedly, ignoring Erza and Gray's gasps."Juvia got to know him during her time in Phantom Lord. They seem to like each other awfully well….huh? Gray?"

The half-demon had disappeared. Erza looked at Lucy reverently with sparkling eyes. "Lucy, you're a goddess."

Lucy laughed. "I'm just manipulative. Anyway," Her face became serious. "Can you tell me where the Master is? I'll explain everything later."

"He's over there," Erza answered, pointing to the right. Master Makarov was in his giant form and was crushing the Phantom Lord members as if they were mere flies.

"Master!" Lucy called, running over to him. When Makarov spotted her, he abruptly switched back to human form and smiled cheerily at her.

"Lucy, my child. It's good to see that you are safe."

"Master," Lucy stopped. "Phantom Lord has Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Makarov sighed heavily. "Just as I'd expected."

"Jose forced Juvia and I to fight against each other," Lucy continued, gesturing to her battered form. "He also had Levy, Jet and Droy captured, and-and-"

Makarov's face darkened. "What happened, Lucy?"

Lucy hid her face in her hands, her body shaking. "He had Gajeel torture them!" She sobbed. "He wanted me-it's all my fault!"

"Lucy," Makarov began urgently. "You need to tell me what Jose wanted of you. Hurry, child!"

Lucy slowly uncovered her face. Erza remained silent, her eyes darting back and forth between Lucy and Makarov.

"He wants my Celestial Magic," Lucy said miserable. "Tomorrow, on the night of my 18th birthday, I will inherit the legacy that Mother left me, along with the extent of my star powers. He plans to chain me up to lacrima from the Books of Zeref and drain all of my magic, effectively killing me in the process."

"That's despicable!" Erza snarled. Unbidden, a dark memory surfaced in her mind, making her shudder slightly. "They shall pay for this."

"Indeed," Makarov agreed, his eyes dark with rage. "Kidnapping is one thing, but anyone who hurts my children shall pay in more than blood!"

"One more thing, Master," Lucy mumbled. "Jose knows about you-know-what."

Erza blinked. "Huh?"

Makarov's eyes widened. "He does?! This is bad, especially with _that time_ coming up tomorrow."

Erza was getting irritated now. "What time?"

"I need to get to the guild," Lucy bit her lip nervously. "I'll be extremely vulnerable during _that time_. And someone should be sent to the Magic Council to inform them of Master Jose's illegal doings."

"Send Lisanna and Mirajane," Makarov ordered. "They can get there fastest."

"I'll go inform them," Erza said quietly, before taking to the sky."

"Master-" Lucy began, but stopped short as her blood ran cold. She felt shades creep up her skin before they enveloped her completely, leaving her in a purplish-black world. She felt paralyzed, not being able to think, speak or feel.

Lucy heard Makarov shout her name before the world turned to darkness.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the late and horrible chapter! I promise to do better next time. And for those who are waiting for** _ **Tomes of Enchantment,**_ **I'll make sure to update that soon!**

 **Oh, and about the latest FT chapter: CAN'T TALK. FANGIRLING. THE GALE FEELS. I CAN'T TAKE IT.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter-23**

Gray ran through the corridors of the Phantom Lord guild at top speed. They were empty for some reason, which only served to add to the half-demon's worries.

As he stopped for a minute to catch his breath, Gray froze (no pun intended) as a voice from around the corner reached his ears.

"Who's there?

Gray stepped forward cautiously, icy blue magic swirling around his body as he readied himself for an attack.

A guy with long, wild black hair and crimson eyes was standing there. What was alarming, however was that Jet and Droy, who were passed out, were draped over his shoulders and an unconscious Levy was in his arms. Juvia lay on the ground, beside him, passed out as well.

Gray snarled, putting one fist in his other palm. "What have you done to my comrades?!"

"Relax," the person growled. "I helped these three get out of there and Rain Woman passed out because of her fight with Blondie."

"Who are you?" Gray demanded, not letting his guard down.

"Gajeel Redfox," He replied. "The Iron Dragon Slayer."

Gray calmed down somewhat. According to Lucy, he was a good friend of Juvia's, right?

"Anyway," Gajeel continued. "Think you can carry Rain Woman here? My hands are obviously full."

"Right," Gray muttered. Stooping, he gently lifted Juvia into his arms. As he cradled her slender frame against his chest, Gray felt himself unconsciously tucking a strand of Juvia's hair behind her ear.

Gajeel watched him for a but before proclaiming out of the blue: "Gray Fullbuster."

The half-demon in question looked up. "Huh?"

"Gray Fullbuster," Gajeel repeated. "Rain Woman talks about you a lot. She said you have a stripping habit. Seems you do, 'cause you've lost your shirt."

Gray looked down at himself and grimaced. Gajeel was right.

Gajeel looked him up and down, before stating flatly. "I don't like ya."

Gray sweatdropped. "Why on earth not?"

"Juvi could do better."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Gajeel looked away and scoffed. As if on cue, Juvia stirred in Gray's arms. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Gray-sama!"

"Yo," Gray greeted her nonchalantly. "How're you doing?"

"Juvia's been better," the naiad replied hesitantly. "Um, why is Gray-sama holding Juvia? Not that Juvia minds…"

Juvia drifted off into fantasy land. Gray sighed and flicked her on the forehead gently. Juvia immediately snapped to attention.

"You're too hurt to walk," Gray told her. "So, Gajeel told me to carry you."

At the sound of the dragon slayer's name, Juvia turned her head eagerly. "Gajeel-kun! It's good to see you! Where's Lucy-san?"

Gajeel grunted in response and Gray replied. "Lucy's safe, outside the guild hall. And-"

He stopped abruptly as a familiar feminine voice called his name.

"Gray!"

Gray turned to see Wendy round the corner, the exceeds following by flight. The Sky Dragon Slayer stopped and put her hands on her hips as she breathed heavily.

"Slow down, child," Carla scolded. "You'll end up hurting yourself."

"Sorry, Carla," Wendy apologized, straightening before turning to Gray. "Gray, have you seen-"

She cut off when she noticed Juvia. "Juvia? What happened to you?!"

Gray bent down and laid Juvia on the ground. "Think you can fix her?"

Wendy answered by running over to Juvia and kneeling down beside her. Her hands glowed with a soft greenish-blue hue as she began the healing process, scolding Juvia for being reckless all the while.

Gajeel looked at Gray. "Who's the runt?"

Carla fumed and Happy had to stop her from turning Gajeel into a live scratching post.

"Wendy Dragneel," Gray answered. "The Sky Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel gawked at the name 'Dragneel'. "Hold on-she's Dragneel's little sister?! She's only a kid, she can't possibly be a dragon slayer!"

Wendy looked up at him and glared in protest. "I'm not a child, I'm already 14! Who are you, anyway?"

"Gajeel Redfox," The Iron Dragon Slayer replied shortly.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Eh? You're the one whom Natsu was talking about? You were in Earthland all this time? Hold on, are you the Iron Dragon Slayer? And why were you missing for a month anyway?"

"Don't ask so many questions," Gajeel grumbled.

"That's it," Carla snarled.

"Calm down!" Happy pleaded.

"Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, yes," Gray filled her in. "According to Lucy, Phantom Lord's been holding him for sometime now."

"You saw Lucy?" Wendy asked eagerly. Gray felt a little miffed that she completely disregarded his bomb about Gajeel but let her continue nevertheless. "Is she alright? Is she hurt? Why was she kidnapped? Where is she?"

"Yes, yes, I have no idea, and she's outside with Erza."

"Juvia can explain why Lucy-san was kidnapped," Juvia spoke up in a small voice. "But first, we must get out of here. Master Jose must be searching for Juvia and Gajeel-kun as we speak."

"Right," Gray nodded, lifting her up again. Juvia turned crimson and looked like she was about to pass out again. Wendy giggled, Carla huffed, Gajeel gave Gray a death glare and Happy-

Well, Happy being Happy snickered. Loudly, if I may add.

"She loooooooooves you~!"

"S-shut up!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsu stared down the enemy, who had introduced himself as Totomaru, one of the Element Four of Phantom Lord and a powerful Fire Elemental.

Totomaru met his gaze evenly. Then-

"You look like a pathetic human."

Natsu sputtered angrily.

"You look like one yourself, moron!"

"Maybe," Totomaru said casually. "But your aura is similar to that of a human's."

"That's because I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu shot back.

A distasteful look crossed Totomaru's face. "Oh, you're one of those disgusting half-breeds, are you? No wonder you favored that Heartfilia half-breed-it takes one to know one."

"Shut up!" Natsu roared. "Don't you dare call Lucy a half-breed, you jerk!"

He lunged forward. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Totomaru snapped his fingers with a lazy grin. To Natsu's surprise and horror, his fist swung around to meet his own face.

Natsu reeled back. Since it was his own fire, it didn't hurt him, but the impact of the punch still remained.

"Surprised?" Totomaru taunted. "I can control any kind of fire in this world. Including all of your attacks. In other words, I have no chance of losing."

 **(A/N): So…..apparently, Natsu's gotten into overprotective mode, Totomaru's racist, Gajeel's grumpy, Gray might have a thing for Juvia and Wendy asks too many questions for her own good…**

 **I'm SO SORRY about the late update! I've been so busy the last week with school that I absolutely had no time to write. I'm so sorry, everyone!**


	24. The Ritual Begins

**Chapter-24**

 **The Ritual Begins**

Natsu snarled, lighting himself on fire. There was no way he'd let this guy control his fire! He'd die first!

Totomaru smirked, preparing to get serious as well. He lit up his hand with a strangely colored fire.

"My Rainbow Fire," He said casually. "It will all be over once I hit you with this one."

"We'll see about th-" Natsu began, but was cut off when a loud voice resonated throughout the corridors.

" **All members of Phantom Lord,"** It said. **"Return to the main base immediately."**

"Duty calls," Jose said, mock-sighing. "What a pity. Still, Master Jose's word is law. We'll duke it out some other time, punk."

"Oi!" Natsu reached forward to grab him, but he disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Darn it," Natsu muttered. "I'd better go outside and see if the others are safe."

He dashed to the entrance, just in time. As he stepped out, the doors slammed behind him.

The entire guild was there. Everyone looked panicked and scared. Feeling dread bubble up in his chest, Natsu ran up to the Master.

"Gramps, where's Lucy?!"

Master's voice was hollow as he spoke. "Lucy's been taken once more."

Natsu cursed.

A brilliant light appeared in the sky as dawn began to set in. In Natsu's pocket, Lucy's keys glowed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy opened her eyes blearily. She tried to lift her head, which ached terribly, sluggishly. Her body protested against her movements as she pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around.

Her heart sank when she took note of her surroundings. It was a bare, prison cell, with a tiny barred window and a low wooden bench. And peering at her through the bars of the door was Master Jose Porla.

Lucy jumped to her feet, wincing at the pain that resulted in her doing so.

"Where have you brought me?! She demanded furiously. As she spoke, Lucy registered the lack of glow and magic power emitting from her body. She was human. Which meant that she had been passed out for quite sometime.

"You're in the Phantom Lord Guild hall, still," Jose informed her smugly. Lucy felt a shiver creep up her spine at the sight of his dark smirk. "We have relocated, however, to a nice, lonely place by the sea. You'll like it, I think. And fortunately, you won't have to wait much longer to see it, Lucy dear." His smirk widened at the fear and trepidation that arose on her face. "You have been asleep for quite a while. It is already noon. It seems my Knock-Out spell did the trick- I hit you with it _twice_ , just to make sure."

"You bastard," Lucy spat in anger.

"My, my," Jose taunted. "Such language for royalty-oh, _sorry_ ," He grinned at the fury on her pale face. "I forgot that you're nothing but a worthless _half-breed_."

"You'll pay for this," Lucy snarled. "Fairy Tail will make you pay."

"We'll see about that," Jose sneered. "By the way, where are your keys? I searched you for them, I but I didn't find any."

A confident grin emerged on Lucy's face. "My keys," she began. "Are somewhere where you'll never find them. I've given them to a person whom I trust with my life, and you'll never get your hands on them!"

Jose's face darkened in anger. He stepped into the cell and slapped Lucy harshly across the face.

"I'll see you in the evening," Jose ground out. "You'll be sorry for this, Lucy Heartfilia."

"No, _you'll_ be sorry," Lucy snapped back, wincing at the searing pain on her cheek. That was going to bruise.

The cell door slammed behind him. The minute Jose had left, Lucy began to pace across the cell angrily.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She berated herself harshly. "How could I let myself get captured like this?! It'll take the others ages to find me, even with the help of three dragon slayers at their disposal. And I can't even do anything since I'm human. Ugh, I hate this time of the year. I feel so weak!"

Lucy threw up her hands in frustration and clutched at her hair. "And who knows what Jose'll do with my Celestial Magic once he has it," she moaned. "He puts it to use along with Zeref's Black Magic, we're done for!"

The time passed all too quickly. Soon enough, the bright light of the afternoon darkened into a crimson sunset. Just as shades of pink and purpled began to mix in the sky as twilight began to set in, Jose entered the cell again.

"Come along, Lucy," He cooed, his voice and eyes full of pure, unadulterated glee. "It's time."

"I'm not going!" Lucy retorted. "I won't let you use me like this."

Jose sighed. "I thought so. Well, I did hope it wouldn't come to this-"

He snapped his fingers. Lucy shrieked and stepped back as purplish black shades materialized and came towards her. As a human, Lucy was even more vulnerable to the shades. She put her hands over her head as feelings of darkness and hopelessness suppressed her.

And in her mind's eyes, she could see her mother, disappearing into brilliant orbs of light as dawn spread across the sky and the curse set in….

"NO!"

The Shades vanished. Lucy crumpled to the ground, trembling and writhing.

"Come with me, Lucy, there's a good girl," Jose smirked maniacally as he dragged Lucy out of the cell.

Twilight set in and the sky began to darken slowly. All of the members of Phantom Lord gathered on the sandy white beach. In the middle of the circle, there was a huge greenish-blue lacrima with chains coming out of it. It reeked of black magic and Lucy didn't even have the dragon slayers' sense of smell.

Lucy was led right up to it and Jose, with some help from the remaining three members of Element Four, chained Lucy up.

The first stars began to appear in the sky. Golden magic rained down from the heavens, hitting Lucy and the lacrima. Lucy screamed as torturous pain wracked her body.

The ritual had begun.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the late chapter, everyone! I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. The Phantom Lord Arc will end in another chapter or two, probably. We'll move on to the Loke Arc, which will be brief, and then I'll have a few filler chapter before we start the Tower of Heaven Arc.**

 **Xiaconis** **, thank you for your amazing review! It really got me fired up to write. I hope you liked this chapter as well~**

 **See you next chapter, everyone! Ciao~**


	25. The Guild Arrives

**Chapter-25**

 **The Guild Arrives**

Pain. Pain. It was all around her. It coursed through her body and seemed to tear apart her very soul. Not an inch was free from it. The world around Lucy had turned a dark crimson. She could feel herself writhing, tugging at the chains desperately, and trying to do _something_ to get rid of the pain. Someone was screaming. Who was it? The voice sounded familiar, like her own. But it couldn't be her, could it? She sounded way too distant and far away for that, right?

Jose watched in gleeful, morbid, pleasure as Lucy shook and struggled and screamed in agony on the ground before them. Just a little more…..just a little more and the draining process would begin. Of course, it would become even more painful from then, but Lucy would've passed out by then, giving her some (if brief) relief.

It was too late for Lucy Heartfilia. Just a little more time, and she would become nothing more than a hollow, empty shell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Found anything, Wendy?" Natsu yelled to his little sister.

"Nothing so far!" Wendy shouted back.

The guild was searching desperately for the relocated Phantom Lord base. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel (Juvia persuaded him to help out) were using their dragon slayer sense of smell to try and track down Lucy.

"I got it!" Gajeel burst out suddenly.

"Are you sure, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked anxiously.

"Yeah, its faint, but its Blondie's scent, I'm sure of it. It's coming from that direction."

Master Makarov looked towards where he was indicating and quickly connected the dots. "That's the coastal side. Let's get moving, kids!"

"Yeah!"

The whole guild was there, all of them ready to fight for their lost comrade. Except for Lisanna, who had opted to stay behind and look after Levy, Jet and Droy.

Makarov had quickly explained why Jose wanted Lucy and also about her problem turning human on that day. It was close to night now, and they had to hurry, or they would lose Lucy forever.

Natsu and Wendy, aided by Happy and Carla, took to the sky. The exceed used their Aera magic to tap into max speed and flew at top speed towards their destination.

Gajeel, on the other hand, simply grumbled something about it being unfair that he was the only Dragon Slayer without a cat, but ran alongside the other guild members nevertheless.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jose glanced up at the increasing numbers of stars in the sky now and then between watching the lacrima do its job and smirking to himself. His smile began to widen as the golden light surrounding the lacrima began to darken to grey and from grey, to a midnight black.

"Master!" Someone called him and he turned around, annoyed.

"What?"

What was left of the Element Four (Totomaru, Sol and Aria), who were supposed to be watching out for any intruders to eliminate them, were back in the circle.

"It's Fairy Tail," Totomaru looked panicked. "It's the entire guild, and they're headed this way!"

Jose cursed under his breath. He had not counted on Makarov finding the place so soon. The warlock took a quick glance at Lucy, whose screams had gotten even louder. Fairy Tail was notorious for giving hell to anyone who hurt their mages and this case would be no exception.

Ah, well. The smug grin returned to his face. It was a guild war, wasn't it? And the Phantoms would definitely beat the Fairies.

"Let them come," He said coolly. "We can handle them."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here we are!" Wendy called to Natsu as they descended to the ground. Their ears were immediately assaulted by the sound of tortured screams.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared, setting his hands on fire when he saw the half-star chained up to the lacrima, surrounded by black light. He instantly began to charge towards here.

"Not so fast," A voice spoke. Totomaru materialized in front of Natsu and smacked him in the face with a purple fireball.

Natsu looked furious. "I don't have time to play with you right now! He yelled. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Totomaru snapped his fingers lazily and the stream of flames that had been heading his way swung around and targeted Wendy, who screamed as she ducked.

"Wendy!" Natsu called.

"I'm fine!" Wendy began to run towards them. "Go save Lucy, Natsu! I can handle this guy!"

Natsu hesitated. "But-"

"Go!"

Natsu nodded. "Right. Stay safe!"

Totomaru moved to stop the Fire Dragon Slayer as he ducked past him, but was intercepted by Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Totomaru reeled back from the attack and grinned. Maybe this little girl _would_ be a challenge, after all. Even if she was a half-breed.

 _Just hold on, Lucy!_ Natsu thought fervently as he ran for the lacrima. _I'm coming to get you out of there!_

 **(A/N): Sorry for the short and terrible chapter, everyone! Tests are coming up, and it's kinda hard to balance writing and studying, so….**

 **Thank you,** **Mavis Chase** **for letting me know that I uploaded the chapter twice by accident! Thanks to you, I was able to fix it in time. :D**

 **SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer** **, thank you for your inspiring and sweet review! About the Galuna Island thing, I'll and fit it in, but no promises XD. If I can't, I'll find another way to introduce Gray's backstory. And I appreciate your constructive criticism, but I'm still an amateur writer who's a bit on the younger side as well, so please bear with me! Thank you!**

 **And finally,** **Xiaconis** **, thanks for the sweet and amazing review as always! And Lucy turns human only once a year, and it's only going to be for that one day. When night comes, she turns back into a half-star for the rest of the year. I hope that clears up your doubts!**

 **Thank you so much again, guys. Please review! See you next chapter~**


	26. The Rescue

**Chapter-26**

 **The Rescue**

Natsu paused when he arrived at the pillar of black light surrounding the lacrima. "The hell is this?"

"Natsu Dragneel?"

The dragon slayer in question tensed as he swung around, but relaxed slightly when he saw Loke, the newest member of the guild standing there.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Pri-Lucy Heartfilia is in there," Loke stumbled slightly over his words, but Natsu didn't seem to notice it. He pointed to the lacrima. "The black magic that the lacrima contains is absorbing her magic power, and along with it, her life force. We have to rescue her, at all costs."

Natsu looked at the black light cautiously. "You sure it won't kill us or anythin'?"

Loke gave him a rather resentful look, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "No. Not us, anyway."

"Right then, let's go."

They ran headfirst into the light. As Loke had said, it didn't hurt them, though Natsu was left with an icy cold feeling when they stepped through.

And then, he stopped dead.

Loke looked horrified at the sight of Lucy chained up, clearly in great pain. A feral growl escaped Natsu's lips.

Black tendrils of magical energy were crawling over her and the glow she normally emitted grew weaker with each passing moment.

"We need to-" Loke cut off abruptly when he saw flames creeping up Natsu's arms and legs. "Calm down," He snapped. "We won't achieve anything by losing our tempers."

The flames disappeared. Natsu glared at Loke. "What do we do?" He bit out.

Loke knelt down beside Lucy and touched one of the tendrils. It glowed brightly before disintegrating. In the same manner, he got rid of the others.

"We have to dispose of the lacrima first," Loke ran a hand over Lucy's tattered dress and frowned. "Where are her keys?"

Natsu rummaged around in his pocket and drew out Lucy's key ring. Loke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you have those?"

Natsu shrugged. "Lucy gave them to me before she was taken. Dunno why, though."

A strange look crossed Loke's face. "Stars like her never give their keys to anyone, even for a minute," He muttered. "She must trust you very much."

Before Natsu could comprehend this, he reached out and touched one of the keys. "Aquarius, can you come out here for a minute?"

Natsu jumped as the key grew warm in his hand and a bright flash of light appeared, bringing Aquarius with it.

"Brat, how many times do I tell you not to-" She paused. "Hold on. You're not Lucy."

Loke looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic, but refrained from doing so. Aquarius' navy blue eyes grew serious as they locked onto Loke.

"Leo, what the hell do you want?"

Natsu blinked. _Wait, did she just-_

"Aquarius, shut up," Loke said quickly and then paled in fear when the mermaid's eyes flashed angrily. "Erm…"

"Why you little-" Aquarius stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Lucy chained up. "What's going on?!" She growled with barely concealed rage. "Who did this to Lucy?!"

"Master Jose Porla of the Phantom Lord guild," Loke replied shortly. "But that's not important now. Aquarius, I think Celestial Magic can take down the lacrima."

"How d'you figure?"

"Taking a good look at the lacrima, one can see that it's origins are from the darkest of magic," Loke explained. "But there are some hints of Celestial Magic as well. So-maybe Celestial Magic and Dark Magic combined could destroy it."

Aquarius snorted. "We have the Celestial Magic part down but what about Dark Magic?" She laughed harshly. "Maybe you're suggesting that we should drag Zeref down here and have him do it? Or perhaps this Jose Porla person?"

"Fire Dragon Slaying Magic could substitute," Loke said meaningfully.

Aquarius spun around and her gaze landed on Natsu. "What?" He demanded, defensively.

"I see what you mean," she murmured. "Alright. Let's get to work."

"Hurry, then," Loke said darkly. "We don't have much time."

 **(A/N): I-I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long. I never meant to do it-I kept putting it off and putting it off and putting it off and exams came up and-you get the idea. Ugh. I'm SO SORRY! To those of you who are reading Tomes of Enchantment, I'll try and update that as quickly as possible.**

 **Thank you and review!**


	27. Secret Art

**Chapter-27**

 **Secret Art**

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy dodged the flame attack that Totomaru sent her way and returned it with a breath attack of her own. There was a large explosion when the wind hit him.

As the smoke cleared, Wendy saw that Totomaru was still standing (unfortunately) but looked considerably more beaten up than before.

"You're good, little girl," Totomaru drew his katana. "But you're no match for me!"

Wendy blinked in surprise as Totomaru suddenly disappeared from where he had been standing and appeared in front of her. Before she could react, the blade hit her shoulder and she went flying backwards and crashed into the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed.

"I'm fine!" Wendy called, as she struggled to get up. Carla's eyes widened.

"You're obviously _not_ fine!" She shrieked. "Your shoulder is injured and bleeding profusely."

"What's this?" Totomaru taunted. "Is the little half-breed hurt? How sad."

"Don't insult Wendy, you-"

"I'll finish this, then," Totomaru ignored Carla pointedly. "After all, you can't stand, can you? Such a pity."

Wendy gritted her teeth as she tried to stem the flow of blood from her shoulder. _Ugh…..I can't move…..! It hurts too much!_

"Rainbow Fire!" Totomaru bellowed. All of his colored flames banded together as one and made for Wendy, who closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Wendy, _no!_ " Carla screamed.

It never came.

Wendy opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Totomaru's entire body had suddenly frozen. His mouth was wide open in horror as he toppled over.

There was only one person who could have done that.

"Gray!" Wendy cried upon seeing the half-demon in question step over Totomaru's prone form and walk towards her. "Thank goodness! Can you help me up?"

"Sure thing," Gray took her uninjured left arm and cursed when he saw the gash in her right. "Damn. That bastard really did a number on you."

"I'm fine," Wendy assured him. "More importantly, where's Juvia?"

"Juvia is here," A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Juvia a few feet away from them, supported by Gajeel as her injuries hadn't healed completely.

"Child," Carla flew down and looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer in concern. "Are you alright?"

Wendy nodded and then tensed as she sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"That light, what is it?" Wendy demanded, pointing to the lacrima.

"Juvia thinks it must be part of the ritual," Juvia answered. "Lucy-san must be in there."

"Natsu went in to save her," Wendy mused. "And I think Loke went, too. And I can sense Natsu's magic becoming stronger, as if he's about to use some kind of powerful spell…"

"Now that you mention it, I do too," Gray remarked. "What on Earthland is it?"

Wendy's eyes widened. "Hold on…! Don't tell me-"

"The magic is getting stronger," Carla breathed and Juvia nodded. Gajeel, who hadn't said a word throughout the entire exchange, narrowed his eyes.

"Get down, all of you!" Wendy tackled Gray to the ground. Carla followed suit. Gajeel got down, pulling Juvia with him to protect her.

Then, night turned to day, as the lacrima behind them exploded in a giant fireball.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So I have to hit the lacrima with my most powerful attack along with you?" Natsu confirmed.

Aquarius nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if it will work, but we have to try at least."

"Hold on, Aquarius," Loke interjected. "Natsu's only a novice in magic…..will he even be able to pull off a spell so powerful?"

"Oi!" Natsu looked insulted. "'Course I can pull off a spell like that!"

 _But still,_ He thought silently. _I haven't mastered it yet-the dragon slayer's secret art- and if Wendy or Porlyusica find that I've used it, they'll have my head…._

"Are you ready, Dragneel?" Aquarius snapped impatiently.

 _Eh, there's no backing out now. 'Sides, I have to save Lucy!_

"Let's do this," Natsu spoke, determination, evident in his voice.

Aquarius nodded curtly and turned to the lacrima, raising her urn. " _Torrent!_ "

Natsu's jaw dropped when a multiple giant tidal waves emerged from the urn and made for the lacrima with great force.

"Do it now!" Aquarius shouted.

Natsu ran forward and swiped his hands in a circular motion. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: _Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade_!"

A volley of highly destructive flames followed Aquarius's water attack. The two spells merged as one and hit the lacrima simultaneously, resulting in a huge explosion.

The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before the world turned to darkness.


	28. Song of the Stars

**Chapter-28**

 **Song of the Stars**

Once the smoke and dust cleared, Wendy got up, pulling Gray and Carla along with her. Gajeel slowly copied her actions, helping Juvia to steady herself.

Everyone else had paused in the midst of whatever battles they were engaged in to gap at the sight of the huge lacrima going up in flames. Jose was a sight to behold, his mouth was hanging open in speechless shock and his body was twitching.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried in alarm when she saw her brother lying still on the ground. Letting go of Gray and Carla, she ran to him.

Wendy glanced at Loke, who had knelt down beside Natsu and was just checking him over. "Loke, right? And…." She trailed off when she caught sight of Aquarius floating in mid-air.

"I'm done here," Aquarius muttered. "Make sure those brats don't die, Leo." Golden light surrounded her and she disappeared.

Wendy blinked. _Wait, did she just…..?_

"Only magical exhaustion, I think," Loke's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "And Lucy has passed out as well…..I guess she'll be fine, though."

It was then that Wendy noticed Lucy's prone form a few feet away from Natsu. The normal light that she always emitted was dull and flickering, almost dying out.

"W-what's happening to her?" Wendy whispered in terror.

"Almost all of her magic was forced out of her," Loke said grimly. "But don't worry, she'll be okay. Aquarius and Natsu destroyed the lacrima just in time."

Wendy looked back at Natsu and sighed. "He used Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, didn't he? Honestly! Porlyusica said that we weren't to use that spell until we'd mastered it!"

Loke grinned slightly. "Well, he is quite reckless, isn't he?" He asked rhetorically. "Though he did save Lucy's life, so it's all water under the bridge."

"I suppose," Wendy conceded. "But we _will_ be having a talk about this."

Gray and Carla joined them, Juvia and Gajeel following. "Are Flame Brain and Lucy alright?" Gray inquired.

"For the most part, yes," Wendy replied, her hands moving swiftly to heal whatever injuries the two had. She turned her head slightly to look at them, and turned away again, blushing furiously. "P-Please, Gray, could you put on some clothes?"

"Not again!"

"Here they are, Gray-sama."

"Thanks, Juvia! You're a lifesaver!"

"G-Gray-sama is thanking Juvia! She might faint!"

"Oi, hang in there, Rain Woman!"

"Stop talking! You're distracting Wendy."

"Um, it's quite alright, you guys," Wendy looked up and wiped her forehead as she was done. Standing up, she addressed Carla. "Do you know where Happy is?"

"No, I haven't seen the tom cat since we arrived here. Why are you asking me, anyway?"

"No reason," Wendy said innocently. Carla glared at her suspiciously before huffing and looking away.

Hiding a smirk at their antics, Gray looked around and raised a brow in confusion. "Where did Loke go?"

Wendy frowned. "That's strange. He was right here just a minute ago. Oh, by the way, do you know if Loke goes by any aliases?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, I could've sworn that I heard Lucy's spirit calling him 'Leo'…."

"Anyway," Gajeel interrupted. "I'm going to go join the battle now, beat up a few people, You guys with me?"

"Hell yeah! Let me at 'em!"

"Juvia will fight alongside you, Gray-sama!"

"You're too injured to fight, Rain Woman!"

"Why are _you_ so concerned about her?"

"What, jealous, ice punk?"

Wendy sweatdropped. "I guess I'll just stay here and watch over Lucy and Natsu…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, then," Juvia mused. "Totomaru-san is down for the count; Juvia left the Element Four, which leaves only Aria-san and Sol-san."

"Great," Gray smirked. "Let's take 'em all out at once!"

"G-Gray-sama, I hate to disagree with you, but that's way too reckless! And besides, look over there! Erza-san is fighting Aria-san."

Gray scowled. "That Erza-always stealing our thunder…"

Juvia laughed nervously. "Umm, well…I just hope Erza-san will be alright! Aria-san is the most powerful of the Element Four after all."

"She'll be fine. It's Erza we're talking about. She isn't called 'Titania' for nothing."

"Gray-sama, are you cheating on Juvia?!"

"Where on Earthland did you get that idea from?!"

"Still," Juvia looked back at where Erza was requipping swiftly into different armors, all the time wiping the floor with Aria in awe. "Erza-san really is wonderful."

" _Salut,_ Mademoiselle Juvia and Monsieur Gray!"

The pair in question swung around to see a thin man with a pointy moustache, spiky green hair, swinging back and forth in a rather bizarre stance.

"Sol-san," Juvia recognized him at once.

Sol shook his head mournfully. " _Non, non, non,_ Mademoiselle Juvia. I cannot believe that you've betrayed us to Fairy Tail so easily. Are we not your comrades?"

Juvia glared at him. "Juvia never betrayed you, because she wasn't on your side in the first place! Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail."

"That's right," Gray stepped up beside her, a dangerous look on his face. "So just _try_ and do anything-we'll strike you down where you stand."

" _Non, non, non,_ " Sol said once more. "I will not let the two of you escape unscathed. "Roche Concerto!"

Juvia jumped back swiftly as the ground beneath them broke into rocks and hurled themselves at them. Gray wasn't as fast, and was hit in the shoulder and chest multiple times.

"Gray-sama!"

"I'm fine," Gray snarled, stumbling slightly. "So you want a fight then, bastard? Then come and get some!"

"Such unacceptable language," Sol said mockingly. The smile slid off his face, however, when Juvia disappeared from where she stood and appeared behind him. "Water Slicer!"

Sol leapt out of the way. "Sable Dance!"

"Aaah!" Juvia reeled back as sand appeared and began to attack her from all directions. "Water Cane!"

"Argh!" Sol clutched at his neck, where the spell had struck and glared at Juvia. Gray chose that moment to attack.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

Sol crashed to the ground as the slippery ice formed beneath his feet. Gray attacked once more.

"Ice Make: Ice Impact!"

Gray brought down a huge hammer on Sol, making him scream in pain. Juvia dealt the finishing blow.

"Water Nebula!"

This, along with the aftermath of Gray's spell, brought Sol down completely.

"Humph," Gray snorted. "All that talk and I didn't even have to use my Devil Slayer Magic on him."

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"What the-NOT AGAIN!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jose glared at Master Makarov fiercely.

"Your stupid brats ruined my lacrima, Makarov," He snarled. "Do you have _any idea_ how long it took me to complete building it?! Your guild shall pay-I will crush them like insects. Mark my words, Makarov you shall _all_ pay!"

"I don't care about what you went through to build that rotten piece of dark magic," Makarov said calmly. "And I certainly do not care about how angry you are at my guild. However, I _do_ care that you threatened my children and hurt them. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Jet and Droy…..you hurt all of them! And that is something that I can never forgive, Jose!"

The man in front of him sneered. "Ah yes, Juvia, that traitor. I should have guessed that she was on your side in the first place. I kill her, and do it painfully. That is the punishment for anyone who goes against me…!"

Makarov held up his hands, palms facing each other. A small orb of light began to form between them. He closed his eyes.

"Repent, Jose," He said. "Say that you are sorry-otherwise, I will cast the ultimate judgment upon you. Do not think I'm bluffing, I am completely serious!"

"You want me to beg for forgiveness?! Forget it!"

"One…."

"I crush each and every one of you! I'll _never_ bow down before you, Makarov!"

"Two….."

"You will die by my hand."

"Three," Makarov's eyes shot open. " _Fairy Law!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's that light?!" Wendy cried, reaching up to cover her eyes. A large golden magic circle had appeared in the sky and sent out great light, effectively blinding them.

"It can't be…" Carla murmured. "Fairy Law?"

"What's that?"

"One of the three grand fairy spells. Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere. Fairy Law is supposed to be the ultimate judgment, I've heard. It strikes down whoever the caster thinks in his or her heart as an enemy and does not harm friends or bystanders. I've only heard of the Masters of Fairy Tail casting it successfully."

"Amazing…" Wendy breathed.

And when the light ceased, the entire Phantom Lord guild was wiped out.

"Eh, so that's what the Fairy Law does, huh?" Loke whistled as he reappeared once more, standing beside Wendy. "Pretty spectacular."

"Where've you been?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Around," Loke answered evasively. "More importantly, look at _that_." He shook his head towards Lucy.

Wendy swung around and gasped.

Lucy's starlight had returned in full force, and instead of silver, it was golden this time. Her body started to lift slowly, ascending towards the heavens.

"Wait!" Wendy caught hold of her hand. "What's going on?!"

"Let her go," Loke said quietly. "She'll return to the stars now-and heal and receive her inheritance of power."

Confused, Wendy let go Lucy. How did Loke know so much?

"And now," Loke continued. "The stars are celebrating the birth of a new Queen."

"Wendy! Carla!" A familiar blue exceed flew to them.

"Tom cat? Where were you?"

"I was looking for Natsu. Was he here all along?"

"Quiet!" Wendy said suddenly.

Everyone watched in awe as small glowing orbs of light appeared around them. But most startling of all, was a soft melody that seemed to come out of nowhere, that was sad and happy and heartbreaking and cheerful all at the same down.

It started out a low, light note that thrummed gently in the air. And from there, it escalated into a higher, pure, lovely note; which echoed in their hearts. The music was all around them, it sounded like the stars-no, the heavens themselves were singing, a sweet song which a person could never get enough of.

The music faded, and disappeared all together; as did the orbs of light. Lucy herself got farther and farther away, until all they could see was one of the many stars in the sky. Yet, that star seemed to stand out the most.

Wendy turned to look at Loke, and what she saw in his face astounded her.

"Loke? Are you crying?"

Wordlessly, Loke put one hand in his pocket and raised another to wipe away the tears on his face before walking away slowly.

"You're crying yourself, Wendy," Carla said softly, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Huh? I guess I am."

Wendy closed her eyes. She thought of that beautiful melody, which had moved her and countless others. She thought of Grandine, whose name invoked a mysterious joy in her heart. She thought of Natsu, Gildarts and Cana. She thought of Lucy, Erza, Gray, Carla, Happy. She thought of her family. She thought of Fairy Tail.

"It reminded me of home," Wendy whispered.

 **(A/N): Awesome, a long chapter at last! Pray that I'll be able to keep it up, guys! Thanks's for reading, please review~**

 _ **Next time-Chapter 29: Gildarts and Cana.**_

 **See you soon!**


	29. Gildarts and Cana

**Chapter-29**

 **Gildarts and Cana**

"-will he wake up anytime soon?"

"-not sure, it's been a while already…"

"-apologize to him for me-"

"-there really isn't any need, you did nothing wrong-"

Natsu opened his eyes groggily and looked up at the white ceiling of the infirmary blearily. When did he get here? Last thing he remembered was trying to free Lucy from the lacrima…..

Lucy!

Natsu sat up and instantly groaned as he became aware of the pounding in his head. He heard a soft gasp from his right and turned.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried and flung her arms around him. "You're finally awake!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost three days. You over exhausted yourself by using that spell-speaking of which," Wendy stepped back and glared at him (which really wasn't very intimidating since she was so adorable). "How could you have used that when you hadn't mastered it yet?! Porlyusica told us not to use the Secret Arts until we had them practiced."

"I had to save Lucy!" Natsu protested.

"She's feeling really guilty about it, by the way. She really wouldn't stop blaming herself."

Natsu frowned. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Lucy just left," Wendy replied. "You'll have to wait till tonight to see her. Oh, and you had her keys, so I gave them back to her."

"That's cool. I wonder why she gave them to me, anyway. What happened with Phantom?"

"Master used this awesome spell called Fairy Law!" Wendy said enthusiastically. "It totally wiped out all of them!"

"I can't believe I missed out on all of the fun," Natsu sulked.

Wendy made a face. "I'll never see things your way, Natsu."

Natsu stuck out his tongue childishly at her before asking another question. "What about Redfox?"

"Gajeel? He's a part of Fairy Tail now, he's in the other ward at the moment, visiting Juvia. At least, that's what he told me. I have a feeling he wanted to see Levy. She's in that ward as well."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why would he want to see Levy?"

"Because Jose forced him to beat her up," Wendy explained. "He's probably feeling guilty about it."

"Huh. Hold on, did you go back home?"

"To Earth? No, I couldn't go without you; it'd raise too many questions."

"Damn, Gildarts and Cana are probably really worried now."

Someone cleared their throat. "About that…."

Natsu and Wendy turned.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

Master Makarov grinned at them. "Good to see you're up, Natsu. Can you get out of bed and walk now?"

"Yes!"

"No."

Natsu and Wendy glared at each other.

"I'm fine, Wens!

"You're not, you just got up!"

Master chuckled. "Alright, alright. If you can't make up your minds, I'll simply have to call your visitors here."

Natsu and Wendy looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

At that moment, the door opened, revealing two very familiar figures. Natsu's jaw dropped and Wendy's hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"Gildarts?! _Cana?!_ "

"Yo!" Cana greeted them with a grin. "How's it goin', kids?"

"What are-how-" Natsu sputtered.

"I told you they'd be surprised," Gildarts told Cana. "We shouldn't have sprung it them like this."

Cana waved it off. "Eh, it's cool," She addressed Natsu and Wendy. "Are the two of you gonna talk or gap like fishes?"

Wendy snapped out of it and immediately asked, "How did you two get here?!"

"Easy peasy," Cana smirked. "We're part of this world."

"WHAT?!"

Gildarts cleared his throat. "When you dragon slayers were sent to Earth, I went as well on the orders of the Master, to look after you guys and Gajeel. Thanks to _someone_ ' _s_ mishap," He glared at Makarov, who smiled sheepishly. "Gajeel ended up in a different orphanage, in a different city-and I obviously didn't know my way around Earth then-heck, I didn't have money, nor did I know any of their strange customs or how to use their appliances-and it was a while before I could actually visit him. Things were tough, I could barely support the four of us in the first place, so instead of adopting Gajeel as well; I visited him as often as I could."

"So those were the 'business' trips that you kept going on!" Natsu burst out.

"Yeah. We managed to move to that city soon after, and I was able to keep a better eye on him there, though we switched houses a lot."

"I don't understand, though," Wendy frowned. "Why did you never tell us."

Cana spoke this time. "It wasn't right, for you to know at such a young age. I mean, imagine havin' the burden of saving a world on your shoulders, it can't be easy, right? Master Makarov, well, all of us, wanted you guys to live out your childhood peacefully."

"I see," Wendy mumbled.

Gildarts ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, kid. We'll be here in Earthland with you from now on. Well, we'll still return to Earth now and then, but we'll always be with you."

"Thank you," Wendy smiled up at him.

Suddenly, Gildarts walked over to Natsu and hit him on the head.

"OW!" Natsu howled. "What was that for, ya old geezer?!"

"For nearly getting your stupid self killed. What the heck is wrong with you?! AND I'M NOT OLD DAMNIT."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Bunch of idiots."

Wendy simply laughed happily and hugged her.

 **(A/N): Gajevy next chapter, everyone~ Be on your toes!**

 _ **Next time- Chapter 30: Forgiveness**_

 **Kyaaah we're finally up to chap 30 I'm so happy! Please review, everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter-30**

 **Forgiveness**

Juvia had been about to doze off when Gajeel entered her ward.

"Yo, 'Via," He greeted her. "How're you doing?"

She smiled up at him cheerfully. "Juvia is fine now! What about you?"

Gajeel made a derisive noise. "As if little scratches like those could faze me."

Juvia giggled. "Whatever you say."

Gajeel glared at her and then sighed and looked away. "Whatever, Rain Woman," He ignored her protest of 'don't call Juvia that!' and ventured further. "Have you seen Shrimp anywhere?"

Juvia blinked in confusion. "Shrimp? As in….. The food?"

"No! You know, that little pixie girl, pint sized-"

"Oh, you mean Levy! She's in the ward next to Juvia's."

"Thanks. I'll get going, then,"

He disappeared into the next ward. Juvia tilted her head to one side.

"Why'd he want to go there?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Levy had been immersed in her book when the door to her ward opened. She looked up with a smile, expecting to see Wendy, only for her eyes to widen when they landed on Gajeel, who looked extremely uncomfortable as he hovered hesitantly by the doorway.

Shaking of the sudden pang of fear upon seeing him, she spoke. "Oh….Gajeel, right? Can I help you?"

"Er, well-"Gajeel looked around awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Blushing at her own lack of manners, Levy hastily nodded. "O-Of course, please do!"

He entered and shut the door. Shuffling from one foot to another, he seemed to be at a loss for words as he constantly glanced here and there, avoiding her eyes as much as possible.

"So, erm," Levy cleared her throat. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, well," Gajeel ran a hand through his hair and fixed his eyes on the wall above her head. "I just wanted to-that is-"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize, okay?!" Gajeel blurted out.

Levy cocked her head to one side. "Whatever for?"

Gajeel gawked at her.

She _did not_ just say that.

"I beat you up," He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hell, I nearly killed you! Sure, I did it Jose's orders, but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you. And if it wasn't for Rain Woman and Blondie, I would've had to chain you guys up. I-"

"Stop right there," Levy interrupted. Gajeel fell silent.

"I already forgave you for that," Levy said softly. "I knew you weren't the kind of person to wound defenseless people."

"But why?!" Gajeel demanded, frustrated. "How could you know?"

"It was in your eyes," Levy smiled up at him. "I just knew it. That's why I told you to chain me up, remember? I knew your Master would punish you if you didn't. And I never turn my back on a comrade."

"I wasn't your comrade then."

"Yes, you were," Levy insisted. "The minute you hesitated to strike me, you instantly became one."

"I can't speak for Jet and Droy," She went on. "They aren't so forgiving. But I'll forgive you anyway, because it's the right thing to do."

Gajeel sighed in defeat. "You're way too trusting, ya know?" He growled.

Levy simply laughed and reached out to link their hands.

Gajeel felt a small smile appear on his face as his fingers curled around hers.

Her hand felt warm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So I'm a witch," Cana explained. "And Dad here is a giant."

"I thought witches were supposed to be ugly old ladies o live in forests," Natsu commented. "Like Porly-ow!" He glowered at Wendy, who punched him in the arm at his remark. "What the hell, Wens?!"

"Don't insult her then," Wendy huffed. "I like Porlyusica."

Gildarts chuckled and ruffled Wendy's hair, ignoring her whine of protest. "That makes one of us, kid."

Natsu changed the subject. "You're a giant, Gildarts? You sure don't look like one."

"Human form, remember?" Gildarts said patiently.

"Gildarts is the ace of Fairy Tail," Mirajane chirped from where she was wiping glasses at the bar. "Even Erza can't beat him."

"I wouldn't go that far," Gildarts grinned. "That kid grows stronger every day."

"Not even you, Mirajane?" Wendy asked in awe.

"No, no," Mira waved her away. "I will someday, though." A demonic smirk lit up her face and Natsu shuddered.

They had been lounging around for quite some time now, just talking and catching up, and it was almost evening. Natsu was on his toes with anticipation, he needed to see Lucy and make sure she was okay.

Cana noticed his antsy-ness and leered at him. "Don't worry kiddo. You'll get to see your girlfriend soon."

Gildarts choked on his drink, Wendy turned bright red and Natsu simply blinked obliviously.

"What're you goin' on about, Cana? And don't call me kiddo, we're the same age!"

Gray groaned from where he was not-so-subtly eavesdropping on their conversation. "Oh, great, he completely missed the point. Anyone want to explain dating to this moron?"

Natsu snarled. "Who are you calling a moron, ya bastard?!"

"You, you pink-haired-"

"Natsu, Gray," Erza appeared out of nowhere, causing the two to scream and cling to each other. "Are you fighting?!" She growled.

"N-no, ma'am! We're the best of friends, see?!"

"A-Aye!"

"These idiots…." Carla muttered disgustedly.

"Aye," Happy agreed, munching on his fish.

Natsu grumbled and gave Happy a betrayed look. The Exceed smiled back at him innocently.

Not that anyone was actually stupid enough to believe it.

Half-an-hour later, the doors of the guild opened and the hall was flooded with brilliant light as Lucy entered.

Natsu couldn't help but notice that her starlight was golden now, instead of silver.

Oh, right. She was supposed to be a Queen or something, now, right?

"Lucy!" He called and got up, ignoring Cana's smirk. Lucy turned; looking startled and then smiled hesitantly when she saw him.

"Natsu!" She hurried towards him. "It's good to see you up! How are you feeling now?"

"Right as rain," Natsu assured her. "What 'bout you? Did you have enough time to rest up and recover?"

"Plenty," Lucy looked around and bit down on her lip nervously. "Listen, Natsu…..can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess," Natsu shrugged and raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Not here," Lucy said quickly. Taking his hand, she pulled him out of the guild and ran out of the grounds until they were in the city, where she slowed down to a walk.

"What's up, Lucy?"

"I just-" Lucy swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Natsu blinked. He had not been expecting that.

"What for?"

"You know," Lucy mumbled. "Getting myself into that mess, because of which you had to rescue me and then-"

"You're seriously blaming yourself for that?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't your fault, Lucy. You were vulnerable that time-being human and all, and I had to help you out, right? It was Jose's fault, nobody else's. He put you through that mess and you were perfectly innocent. I just did what I had to do, right?"

Lucy's lip began to tremble slightly and Natsu backed away in horror, putting his hands up. "H-Hey! Don't cry! Shit, Erza'll kill me-"

"Natsu, you're such a dummy," Lucy laughed through her tears and smacked his arm half-heartedly.

Natsu grinned at her rather fondly.

"Luce, ya weirdo!"

"S-Shut up, you idiot!"

 **(A/N): Sorry about the late chapter!**

 _ **Next time-Chapter 31: The Black Wizard**_

 **Thank you all so much, I can't believe I made it to 30 CHAPTERS! Please continue to read and review!**


	31. The Black Wizard

**Chapter-31**

 **The Black Wizard**

"The war's going to start soon, isn't it?"

Natsu and Lucy, after having their little conversation, were sitting down on the grass and simply enjoying each other's company. Well, Lucy was sitting up, while Natsu was lying down, his arms folded behind his head.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the shining night sky to look at him. Natsu had an unnaturally serious expression as he gazed back at her, his onyx eyes glimmering in determination and something else she could not name.

"Yes," Lucy said softly, looking back at the sky. "It will, now that all five dragon slayers are present in Earthland…..the war between the light and the dark will begin."

"Do you think we'll win?"

"It's too early to say," Lucy replied. "But-it's going to be hard. Zeref has a whole bunch of demons on his side, as well as obsessed fanatics. Not to mention, he's the emperor of a country called Alvarez, and they say that the world's strongest are on his side."

"I see," Natsu sat up and Lucy turned and looked at him.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

It seemed odd, associating a word like 'fear' or 'afraid' with Natsu. Ever since the beginning, ever since he and Wendy had been thrown into this crazy world, Natsu wasn't daunted, or didn't seem to be; by all the trials and danger they had to face. Even though the burden of saving a world rested on his shoulders, there was not a shadow of doubt on his face.

"Yeah," Was Natsu's surprising answer. "Anyone would be, I guess. I mean, if someone would've told me, like, six months ago about all of _this_ ," He made a vague gesturing motion. "I would've laughed in their face, y'know? It's all just so crazy-but it's what I was born to do. I'm not gonna shirk my duty-and Wens won't either."

Lucy smiled. "The both of you are so loyal."

Natsu grinned at her. "Thanks, Luce."

Silence reigned for a while. Then-

Natsu grabbed her hand. Before Lucy could say anything he pulled her down into the grass with him.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy sputtered. "W-Wha-"

"You can see the stars better this way, right?"

Lucy huffed and poked him. "It's the same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

She poked him again. Natsu smirked evilly.

Before she could blink, Natsu rolled over until his body was hovering over Lucy's. Cackling madly, he began to tickle her vigorously.

Lucy instantly started to try and wiggle her way out of his grasp in vain, giggling helplessly.

"Natsu…stop-I can't-ah, breathe!"

"Say please."

"No!"

"Too bad, then, I'm not gonna stop."

"Natsu, you jerk-kyaah!"

"You only have to say please, y'know."

"Fine-please stop."

"Add 'Oh mighty Lord Dragneel and I might."

"I'll die first!"

Chuckling, Natsu obligingly stopped. Lucy glared up at him, her cheeks flushed with from laughing so hard. "Pervert," She accused.

Natsu scowled. "Oi! I'm not a pervert!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Er….ahh…"

The duo froze in the middle of their bickering to slowly look up and see Wendy standing there, her face bright red.

Realizing what they must look like, Lucy blushed furiously and shoved Natsu off. "W-Wendy-! It's not what you think, I swear!"

"O-Okay…?"

Rubbing his head, Natsu blinked obliviously. "Huh? Hold on, when'd you get here, Wendy?"

"I was looking for you, Natsu, and Mirajane said she saw you and Lucy heading off in this direction. She also said something about blackmailing material and matchmaking…"

Lucy facepalmed. "J-Just ignore her, okay?"

"I do think that would be best….." Wendy agreed.

Lucy patted the space beside her, motioning for Wendy to sit down. The Sky Dragon Slayer did so, and smiled happily when Lucy put her arm around her and held her close in a very big-sisterly way.

"Luce," Natsu began. "Can you tell us about Zeref?"

Wendy's ears pricked up. She'd been longing to know more of the man they were waging war against, to know his strengths and weaknesses. But she never really felt like asking, in case it was a sensitive topic.

Natsu clearly had no such concerns.

Lucy was silent for a while before she spoke.

"What do you want to know?"

Natsu shrugged. "Everything, I guess. Whatever you know-unless it's secret or somethin',"

Lucy shook her head. "It isn't like that. None of us would dream of holding such important information back from you guys anyway, seeing as you have such a vital role to play in the war."

She took a deep breath. "Very well. I'll tell you all I know, which isn't much. To start with, Zeref is four hundred years old-" Lucy got no further as Natsu and Wendy reacted explosively.

"What?!"

Her lips twitched. "It's true, I assure you."

"That's-unbelievable," Wendy breathed, her vivid imagination instantly conjuring up a picture of an old, old man, with a long beard, a fierce scowl, wielding an enormous staff-

"However," Lucy went on to say, as if sensing Wendy's thoughts. "He looks quite young, I've been told-as if he's in his twenties."

"He's immortal?!" Natsu burst out indignantly. "Not only does he get to be super powerful and evil and stuff, he's immortal, too?! Hold on," He paused. "What type of creature is Zeref, anyway?"

"Human," Lucy replied shortly.

"WHAT?!"

"We believe," She went on hurriedly. "That he acquired his immense power by a dark ritual of sorts. No one really knows the rights of it, though."

"He waged war against the dragon Acnologia, didn't he?" Wendy asked suddenly. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. The reason for their animosity against each other, however, is yet unknown.

"Zeref has a huge army on his side. Not only the Alvarez Empire's army, but also a guild called Tartaros, which is comprised of many powerful demons. One demon, the strongest of all, Zeref's greatest weapon; is our greatest threat," Lucy closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder. "That demon goes by the title END."

A strange thing happened. When Natsu had first the name of Igneel, a great sense of joy and passion had filled him completely.

This was different. A tremendous sort of horror came over him. Blackness took over his very soul. Natsu felt unable to move, speak or think. _Something_ emerged within him. _Something_ hissed and spoke incoherently and maliciously. _Something_ demanded that he kill Wendy and Lucy, to do it right now; when they didn't suspect a thing, to rip out their throats and wallop off their heads, to be bathed in their blood-

Wendy glanced at Natsu and her mouth fell open. The blood had drained from his face, leaving it as white as a sheet. His onyx eyes, once full of light and life, were now hollow and empty.

"Natsu!" She shrieked. "Why-what-"

Lucy turned her head and gasped. "Natsu! What's wrong?!"

Wendy reached out to him. "Say something!"

"Stay-stay away-" Natsu rasped suddenly, in a voice so alien, that Wendy flinched and recoiled.

Lucy reached out and gripped Natsu's shoulders. "Snap out of it, Natsu!" She ordered.

Natsu's eyes flashed. For a moment, Lucy thought they had turned red.

Then, much to their relief, colour came back into Natsu's face. He turned his head and coughed weakly.

"Please don't tell me you're allergic to demons," Lucy joked, but she sounded shaken.

"Don't be a weirdo, Luce," Natsu said, his voice now normal.

"Are you sick, Natsu?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"'Course not," Natsu retorted. "I just-I just spaced out for a bit, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Well, don't do it again. You scared me, and Wendy, too."

"Aye, sir." Natsu mocked.

Huffing, Lucy cleared her throat and continued. "Alright. Where was I? Right-END. Well, um, we don't know much about him, either. All we know that he's a fire demon, and stronger than whole of Tartaros put together. I can't even begin to describe how powerful END is rumored to be-he's truly terrifying."

"Our side's on a disadvantage, isn't it?" Wendy asked. "I mean, because of the curses and all…"

"Speakin' of which," Natsu interrupted. "We've only heard about yours and Levy's so far. What about the others?"

"But I'm sure that's a sensitive subject," Wendy put in hastily.

"No, it isn't," Lucy spoke up surprisingly. "It's true that we really didn't bring it up, but that's not because it's a secret or anything. It's just rather depressing. But I don't mind talking about it.

"Well-you already know mine and Levy's. I'll start with Gray's then.

"As you know, Gray is a half Ice Demon, or a demon slayer. Now, when half demons like Gray or even full demons use their powers too much, it has serious consequences. Demons are already insanely strong to begin with, but if they start using too much, they snap."

Wendy gulped. "S-Snap?"

"Yes. In short, they lose their minds. Half-demons like Gray lose their human sides completely and turn into full demons. Even full demons have minds, if not human sides, but they that as well. They become mindless killing machines."

Natsu looked sick and Wendy constipated at the thought of kind, easy-going, cool Gray turning into a monster like that.

Lucy looked concerned at their expressions. "If you like, I'll stop."

"No," Natsu shook his head. "We need to hear this, right Wendy?"

"Absolutely," Wendy, though a little pale still, nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Moving on….Erza-" Lucy hesitated. "Her curse is….a little odd."

"What is it?" Wendy prodded.

"If she ever falls in love and confesses that love, she'll be doomed to die a violent, unnatural death."

Wendy's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Natsu burst into laughter.

"Good one, Lu-" He paused at the look on her face. "Wait, you weren't joking?"

"No."

"Zeref must've run out of ideas or something….well I guess we don't have to worry, anyway. I can't imagine a monster like Erza falling in love, right Wendy?"

"Natsu!" Wendy scolded.

Lucy looked troubled. "I don't know…anyway," She switched off onto another track. "This curse affects almost all kinds of fairies-even the _true_ fairies."

Wendy frowned. "What do you mean, 'true fairies'?"

"True fairies are those beings with not a drop of human blood or any other in their veins," Lucy explained. "They're somewhat extinct now. Most fairies nowadays are perfect mixtures. They retain most of the original properties of true fairies, but not all. The founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, was a true fairy. Hence the name."

"…..I don't understand," Natsu muttered.

Lucy sighed. "Of course."

"I wonder why Zeref cursed the fairies so strangely." Wendy mused.

"Ain't it obvious? He's a total whackjob." Natsu commented lazily.

"Childish, much?" Lucy muttered under her breath. Natsu stuck out his tongue at her.

Wendy yawned suddenly and covered her mouth, blushing. "S-Sorry," She mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm not bored or anything-just really sleepy….."

"That's natural," Lucy smiled sympathetically. "You haven't been sleeping much lately."

Natsu turned to frown at his sister and reprimand her for not sleeping properly, but Wendy was already asleep.

"She's a sweetheart, isn't she?" Lucy said tenderly.

Natsu nodded and bent over Wendy to push away a stray lock of hair away from her face, with such love radiating from him that she felt it and smiled in her sleep.

Lucy stood up and stretched. "I'd better get back."

Natsu stood as well. "Already?" He asked and Lucy laughed and flushed at the disappointment lacing his tones.

"Being a queen's a lot of work," She teased. "I'm not lazing off like you."

"That's cruel, Luce."

"The truth hurts, Natsu."

Lucy laughed again as she held out her hand. Natsu took it.

"Thanks for everything, Natsu," Lucy looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling shy. _What the heck?! Since when do I get shy?!_ "For taking care of my keys, rescuing me and, well, everything. I can never repay you."

"That reminds me," Natsu realized. "Why did you ask me to take care of your keys?"

Lucy's smile was almost blinding as she replied.

"Because I trust you."

Letting go of Natsu's hand, Lucy felt a warm, pleasant tingling from where his fingers had gripped hers. Golden light surrounded her as she ascended to the heavens.

Natsu sat there with Wendy, watching the stars until they all faded out, one by one, at dawn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Alvarez Empire-

"Your Majesty? Is something the matter?"

Winter General Invel watched his Emperor warily as the latter stood at the window in the throne room, a strange smile on his face.

"It is nothing," Came the Emperor's voice softly. "Resume your duties, Invel."

Invel bowed. "As his Majesty wishes." He turned and left the room.

Zeref Dragneel stroked the leather bound book he held protectively to his chest, smiling tenderly down at it.

"It is time…..Natsu."

 **(A/N): Can I please express how sorry I am about the delay and beg your forgiveness?**

 **It's really dreadful, I know. But I just had finals and my laptop was confiscated until they got over. I'm so sorry!**

 **Here's an extra long chapter, full of NaLu fluff, Natsu/Wendy sibling bonding cuteness, etc. as a peace offering.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, especially** **Kenzypirateb, FireShifter and Xiaconis** **for the lovely reviews! Thank you all so much for being patient with me!**

 **Oh, and** **Fallen Star's** **over a year old now! Thank you all for sticking by me!**


	32. Curse

**Chapter-32**

 **Curse**

It happened one fine, sunny morning in the Fairy Tail guild, two weeks after the battle against Phantom Lord.

Levy had been standing at the mission board with Gajeel, arguing as to why a job to translate some old Fiorian scripts would be more benefitting and profitable than a job to take down Vulcans in a desert; when she clutched at her chest, emitted a faint, weak cry and collapsed to the ground.

Natsu and Wendy, who had been chatting with Mira at the bar, rose in alarm. Gajeel swooped down and scooped up Levy's tiny body, his eyes wide in fear. Levy's team, Shadowgear, consisting of Jet (a Sylvestris*) and Droy (a tree spirit) ran over instantly. Jet opened his mouth, as if to accuse Gajeel of being responsible for what had happened, but one look from Master silenced him.

"Run for Porlyusica immediately, Jet," Makarov commanded. "Wendy-"

Wendy was by Levy's side before Master could finish his sentence. Gajeel gingerly laid her on a table and Wendy leaned over her and began the healing process, her hands glowing a soft greenish-blue.

A few moments of deafening silence passed. Finally, Wendy straightened and wiped her forehead, looking frustrated. "I don't understand what the problem is! Every healing spell I try isn't affecting her at all!"

"Well, try somethin' else!" Gajeel growled. Natsu stepped in instantly.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," He growled dangerously.

"That's enough, you two," Master snapped. "Wendy, child, do you know why nothing is happening?"

"It's because no type of healing magic's going to work in this case," A familiar voice spoke as Porlyusica swept through the doors of the guild, Jet not far behind. "You there," She nodded to Gajeel. "Carry the girl into the infirmary. _I'll_ oversee this. You come too, Wendy," She added after a pause. "You should know about what's going on."

Wendy nodded obediently and Gajeel picked Levy up once more, following Porlyusica into the infirmary.

Natsu tried to follow them into the room but the door is shut in his face. He huffed indignantly.

"Don't be too disappointed," Gray said unsympathetically. "Porlyusica is pretty particular about who comes to watch while she's treating her patient. Heck, I'm surprised she let your sister in."

"I wonder what happened to Levy anyway," Natsu mumbled.

"Maybe it was her curse," Juvia said softly and everyone fell silent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gajeel watched silently as Porlyusica moved about, administering several potions, prodding Levy's limbs and murmuring diagnoses under her breath so softly that even his sharp dragon slayer ears couldn't pick them up. Wendy watched worriedly.

Eventually, the old lady moved away and drew the covers over Levy.

Gajeel moved forward. "What's goin' on with her?" He demanded roughly.

Porlyusica didn't answer, and simply watched Levy expectantly. The two dragon slayers followed her gaze and saw that Levy was beginning to stir, coughing weakly.

To their horror, she was coughing up blood, which stained the spotless sheets crimson.

Wendy handed her a glass, which she took thankfully as she sat up.

Once she had downed the glass's contents, Levy looked around at them and rasped faintly. "Wha-What happened?"

"You passed out in the guild hall," Gajeel said shortly.

He was about to ask her what the hell was wrong, but stopped short when he saw various emotions flicker across her face.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Wendy asked gently.

Levy didn't reply and turned to Porlyusica instead. "How long?" She asked simply, her voice quivering in fear.

Porlyusica gazed at her steadily before replying.

"A year and a half. Two, at the most."

Something inside of Gajeel wrenched and twisted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Levy only has a year or two to live?!"

The silence which had risen in the guild hall when Porlyusica told Master about what was happening with Levy, was only broken when Natsu burst out agitatedly. The rest of the guild members, most notably Jet and Droy, were quick to follow with their own protests and arguments. Only Wendy remained silent, desperately fighting back tears.

"That's enough!" Makarov bellowed and the guild fell silent. He turned to Porlyusica. "Is this because of her curse?"

The healer nodded.

"I understand. Kindly do one last check up on Levy before you leave."

Porlyusica huffed. "I was going to do that anyway, old man."

"Are there any precautions we must take?" Master asked, disregarding her comment.

"Yes. She can use magic, but I wouldn't advise her to use it in large quantities. She must try not to overexert herself physically, get enough sleep and eat properly. I have left a potion for her that she must take once a day, before breakfast."

"I'll make sure Levy does all of that," Master promised.

"See that you do," Porlyusica said before sweeping into the infirmary.

Silence reigned again in the hall. Natsu put an arm around Wendy and she turned and cried into his chest. Gray looked grim and angry, Erza depressed and Jet and Droy were crying.

Gajeel brooded in a dark corner near the infirmary. He knew about Levy's curse, she had told him herself, but he had never figured it was this bad.

She couldn't die.

He wouldn't let her.

Somehow, despite what had happened at Phantom, the two of them were good friends-or were they friends? Gajeel frowned. Friends didn't seem the right word to describe their relationship. Then, what was it?

He had tried to push her away a little, after everything that happened, because of guilt. But she constantly came back, talked to him, even went on a job with him and encouraged him that he'd eventually get an exceed like the other dragon slayers.

Levy couldn't die.

The infirmary doors opened quietly and Levy slipped out. Gajeel heard her and turned.

She was pale and drawn and there were signs of tearstains on her face. But when she saw him, she smiled up brilliantly as always.

"Hey, Gajeel."

"How are you feeling?" Gajeel asked automatically.

"Much better. Can you walk me home?"

Gajeel frowned. "Aren't you going to meet the others?" He shook his head over at the guild members.

"I can't face them right now," Was all that Levy said, but Gajeel understood. She didn't want to be sympathized with and be given well meaning, but false promises of 'everything's gonna be alright'. She needed to be alone and with a person who would help her face the facts and at the same time, understand her pain.

Gajeel nodded wordlessly and took her hand. It felt small in his large one.

Fragile.

Quietly, he led her out of the back door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lucy didn't take the news as badly as they thought she would.

It was just after twilight, and Natsu, Lucy and Wendy, along with exceeds, sat at the bar and Natsu and Wendy gently broke the news to the half-star.

Lucy turned pale for a minute, her lip quivered, but then she held up her head bravely and said quietly, simply, "I see."

Natsu was relieved, but Wendy felt a little worried over Lucy. After all, she and Levy were the best of friends.

"Levy's at Fairy Hills, I think," Wendy said hesitantly. "If you want to see her…"

Lucy shook her head. "No. She needs some time by herself."

The time passed in silence. Lucy was very silent, saying little response to Natsu and Wendy's half-hearted attempts to cheer her up. Finally, she went back to the heavens long before dawn.

Natsu stared at the guild doors as Lucy shut them behind her, his jaw clenched and a vein throbbing on his forehead. Wendy touched his arm worriedly.

"I'm going to kill Zeref," He said finally. "And save everyone, I promise. Zeref's not gonna get away with this!"

Wendy smiled up at him. "I know you will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Levy was curled up listlessly on her bed in Fairy Hills, Gajeel beside her. Strictly speaking, men weren't allowed in Fairy Hills, but Levy had begged him to stay with her.

"I can't bear to be alone right now," She had whispered.

So Gajeel stayed, and not reluctantly, either. Even through his rough and rugged exterior there was a part of him that wanted to comfort Levy, to be by her side at the time she needed it most.

Levy suddenly raised her head and pointed in the direction of the window. "Look at that." Gajeel followed her gaze. Outside lay a beautiful and calm night. A misty full moon hung alluringly in the sky and the stars brilliant and huge, millions of them shining down on Magnolia.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Levy continued. "A year or so, from now-all of you will be able to see lovely night skies like that-but I'll be lying in the graveyard-dead!"

"Levy-" Gajeel began but stopped abruptly when Levy buried her face in her hands and began to cry. _Damnit,_ he thought. _I can't deal with cryin' women._

"I don't want to die," Levy sobbed. "I want to live-to become S-class-to grow up-to get married and have babies-but now I _can't!_ "

She lifted her head and looked tearfully at him. "I'm so afraid," She whispered. "I-I can't bear it…"

Gajeel gazed at her in silence for a minute before speaking.

"This isn't like you."

"W-What?"

"This isn't like you," Gajeel repeated. "The Levy _I_ know is strong and doesn't give in easily. She gets angry when I call her names, she doesn't just surrender if something attacks her."

Levy looked down at her hands. "I-I-"

Gajeel gripped her chin firmly and forced her to look up at him. "I may sound like a heartless bastard for saying this, but you can't keep mopin' around. You've gotta fight against this curse. You have to live. There'll be no dyin' under my watch, got it? Be strong and don't give in.

"I-and the rest of the dragon slayers, we'll defeat Zeref and end all of this, once and for all, I promise. So don't surrender, keep on fightin'. I ain't gonna let you die, got it?!"

Levy stared at him for a minute before flinging herself at him.

"Thank you," She sobbed into his chest. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Gajeel looked away gruffly. "Dunno what yer thanking me for," He muttered. "I jus' gave you a pep talk, that's all."

"I know," Levy laughed in spite of herself and the sound was like music to Gajeel's ears. "But still, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gajeel tugged on her hair teasingly. "Probably pine away and die, eh?"

Levy laughed again. "Probably. But you're right, Gajeel. I _will_ fight. I won't let this thing get the better of me!"

Gajeel grinned down at her. "That's more like it." Hesitating only for a minute, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her head.

It could've been a brotherly gesture, but it wasn't, and both of them knew it, too.

And they didn't mind in the slightest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gray found her sitting on the roof of the guild, knees drawn up to her chest. She was staring pensively at her hand and seemed to be in deep thought.

"I thought I might find you here."

Juvia started and looked up. "Gray-sama!"

The half-demon in question smirked slightly. "The one and only."

A confused look darted over her face. "You were looking for Juvia?"

Gray blushed and wanted to kick himself for doing it. He didn't want to admit that he'd been looking for because it was strange, not seeing her around, and stalking him as usual. But what else was he supposed to tell her?"

"I, erm," Gray coughed. "I didn't see you around today, so I was wondering where you were."

"Oh," Juvia mumbled. "Juvia just…..needed to think."

Gray sat down beside her cautiously. "Is it about Levy?"

Juvia looked at the night sky, refusing to meet his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Juvia is very worried and distressed over her. And-" She hesitated.

"And?" Gray prodded.

She took a deep breath. "Juvia is worried over herself as well," Gray saw fear in her eyes, as she suddenly burst out, even slipping out of third person. "Juvia is scared, Gray-sama!"

Gray stared at her wordlessly. He knew, somehow, without her having to tell him, that this involved her curse. Gray did not know what it was. Nor, he knew, did the other members. Only Master did. Even though Juvia had been in the guild for nearly two years now, she had not confided in anyone.

What could he say? He couldn't tell her it would 'be alright', because it certainly wouldn't, not until the war was over. It couldn't be. He knew it all too well himself.

Moonlight highlighted Juvia's soft features. Her azure hair seemed to glow silver in the bright moonlight. Her eyes were cast down and her lip trembled slightly. As Gray continued to look at her, he remembered that she was a goddess, of sorts.

 _And she's certainly as beautiful as one,_ came the thought, unbidden and traitorous to his mind.

Gray blinked and reached up to rub his eyes. Juvia…..did she just….. _flicker_?

"Gray-sama?" Juvia tilted her head to one side.

No, that was ridiculous. Naiads did not flicker. He had to be hallucinating.

And yet, for half a second, it seemed as if she had disappeared, only to reappear again.

Shaking the inane thought away, Gray reached out and took Juvia's white hand gently. She looked up at him, startled.

"I'm here with you," Was all he said, simply.

Hints of pink dusted over her cheeks. "Gray-sama, I-"

She was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing loudly.

They leapt to their feet. "That's our bell!" Gray said urgently. "And they only ring it when-"

He stopped and looked out at the sky above Magnolia. In the distance, many airships were heading swiftly towards the city. There were cries of alarm from the townspeople and everyone seemed to be running for their lives. There were sounds of explosions and screams of terror.

Gray turned back to Juvia, who looked into his eyes in a sort of calm despair as she spoke.

"We're under attack!"

 **(A/N): *** **Sylvestris: A mythological being that was known for having aerial powers.**

 **I couldn't find any creature that was supposed to have high speed powers, so I went with the next best thing! And also, don't you just love cliffhangers, everyone? :D**

 **Can you guess what Juvia's curse is?**

 **Also, in reference to the last chapter, why did Zeref curse the fairies so strangely? That should be pretty obvious….**

 **See you next time, everyone! Review!**

 **(BTW, I changed the summary.)**


	33. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter-33**

 **The Beginning of the End**

Natsu flung the doors of the guild hall open and gazed out in disbelief.

It was like all hell had broken loose. There were buildings on fire, panicking citizens and to top it all off, there were a dozen or so airships hovering ominously over the town. They all had different emblems on them, emblems that had the members of Fairy Tail scowl and narrow their eyes dangerously. Natsu and Wendy, not knowing what these meant, glanced at them curiously.

Just what was going on?

"Damnit," Erza snarled. "It's the Baram Alliance."

This caught Natsu and Wendy's attention. They knew what the Baram Alliance was. It was an alliance between some major and seriously powerful dark guilds who were all on Zeref's side. They were Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. These guilds had wrecked havoc and destruction all over Fiore. Many innocent people had lost their lives to them. Their full power was yet unknown and now, here they were, attacking Magnolia.

"What do they want?" Wendy murmured, her voice laced with fear. Natsu couldn't blame her, she was only 14 years old and this was going to be her first major battle. "Why are they attacking us now?"

"Fairy Tail had always been a threat to them," Mira explained, not taking her eyes off the destruction. "But now, the threat has increased with you dragon slayers here. This is a warning from them. Give up the dragon slayers, or all of us will die."

Gray stepped out from behind Erza, Juvia not far behind. "Arrogant bastards. As if they could ever hurt us."

Erza smirked a little and summoned a sword. "Well then, time to drive them out."

"Wait!" Wendy cried. "That's three guilds against one!"

"Nah," Natsu shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it isn't."

"Natsu-san is right," Juvia spoke up. "They wouldn't have sent all of their members. Tartaros, for instance would've sent only the low level demons. They have never attacked us directly."

"Bloody cowards," Gray muttered and Juvia's lips twitched.

"Wait." Everyone turned as the Master made his way to the front of the guild. "We can't do this without back up. Mirajane, send a message via communication lacrima to Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. Erza, contact our informants in the Magic Council. Kinana, Laki, evacuate the citizens of Magnolia immediately!"

The girls in question hurried away to do as they were instructed. Makarov turned his focus to the rest of the guild.

"The rest of you, attack!" He roared. "Let's give them hell for trying to crush our family!"

The members cheered in agreement and rushed out of the guild. Natsu made to run after them but was stopped by Wendy.

"Natsu, Gajeel and Levy are still in Fairy Hills!" Wendy said urgently. "They won't know what's going on! We need to inform them. Levy needs to get to safety, too, she's not supposed to fight, remember?"

"I'll go there," Natsu said immediately. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes. Please hurry!"

Natsu nodded quickly and took off in the opposite direction, towards Fairy Hills. Wendy ran out with the remaining guild members, into the heart of the battle.

The frontlines were comprised of low level demons and soldiers from Tartaros, Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis respectively. They weren't very powerful, but were great in number and shielded the stronger members of the guilds from view.

Wendy instantly found herself surrounded on all sides by demons.

"Look," One said in a gravelly sounding cackle. "It's the little Sky Dragon."

"If we get rid of her, we'll be promoted to the Nine Demon Gates!" Another said gleefully.

The other demons shouted their agreement and began to close in on her.

Wendy took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

The demons screamed in anger as they were blown away and damaged heavily by the breath attack. Not wasting a single moment, Wendy swung around and kicked a demon that had been trying to sneak up on her in the face. "Sky Dragon Talon!"

The demon hissed in anger as the attack cut it squarely across the face. "Little brat," It spat. "You're going to pay for that."

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and the demon's face contorted with horror before it disintegrated into nothing. Wendy quickly took a step back as a blast of familiar starlight nearly blinded her.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Lucy asked worriedly as she stepped over the demon's remains. Her clothes were different, instead of the silver gown Wendy had gotten used to, she was wearing a frilly, elegant black dress. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and the zodiac symbol of Leo was on her chest. "You look a bit green."

Wendy grimaced. "That demon was giving off a really nasty aura."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Demons can do that to you." Her eyes narrowed and she swung around as a bunch of Grimoire Heart soldiers closed in to attack.

"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

"Regulus Impact!"

The impact of their two spells resulted in the Grimoire Heart soldiers crashing to the ground, groaning and twitching as they tried to get up. One particularly brave one managed to stagger back to his feet and lunge at Wendy. Lucy nailed him with a brutal kick to the face.

"Don't even think about it!"

Wendy watched in awe. _That was so cool….I thought Lucy was the type who doesn't like to fight, but she's as scary as anyone else in the guild when it comes down to a real battle._

"Lucy! Wendy!"

The two them turned to see Erza running to them, clad in her Black Wing Armor. "Where's Natsu?!"

"He went to Fairy Hills to inform Gajeel and Levy of the situation," Wendy told her. "Why?"

Erza cursed. "He shouldn't be by himself! We don't know if Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis have sent out their best yet. Natsu might be able to handle himself, but he's still a beginner."

"Do you know if Tartaros has sent out their best as well?" Lucy asked. "As in the Nine Demon Gates?"

Erza shook her head. "I'm pretty sure they haven't. Tartaros won't send out their best for a simple raid like this."

Wendy bit her lip worriedly. "I hope Natsu's alright…"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but then gasped. "Erza! Behind you!"

Erza swung around, reaching for her sword as a demon with a grotesque weapon lunged at her.

There was a flash of light and a purplish black orb of light surrounded the demon before exploding. Erza raised her sword in defense while Lucy and Wendy dove to the ground.

 _Such immense power,_ Wendy thought, shivering slightly. _As powerful as Erza's…maybe even more. For some reason, its aura is a bit like Lucy's star magic…_

As the dust cleared, Lucy and Wendy stumbled to their feet and saw a man standing a few feet away from Erza. He had messy azure hair and hazel eyes. There was a strange crimson tattoo under his right eye. Although his expression was mild, he gave off an air of authority and power.

"Jellal." Erza said quietly.

"Erza," He replied. "I'm sorry to have taken so long. We came as quickly as we could, after receiving your message."

"There's no need to apologize," Erza said stiffly.

 _He's the informant from the Magic Council?_ Wendy mused. _Interesting….he seems to know Erza. Also, is it just me, or has the atmosphere suddenly gotten really tense in here?_

Lucy broke the awkward silence with a cheery and rather forced laugh. "Jellal, it's great to see you again. Thanks for coming to help us, we appreciate it."

Jellal turned to look at them. "Lucy," He acknowledged her. "The pleasure was all mine." His gaze shifted to Wendy. "You must be the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy Dragneel, right?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you."

Erza spoke up. "Have Ultear and Meredy come as well?"

"Yes, they have," Jellal replied.

"Erza?" Wendy interrupted. "I'll be going to find Natsu. I'm worried about him."

"I'll go with you," Lucy said immediately, sounding rather relieved.

Wendy didn't have time to ponder this as Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her away, waving to Jellal and Erza. "See you guys later!"

Once they were safely away and running down the streets to Fairy Hills, Wendy spoke. "You seemed rather happy to leave." She wasn't able to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

Lucy laughed a little nervously. "Sorry, Wendy. It's just….whenever I'm around those two….it's just so awkward and stifling and all they seem to do is have staring contests and try to read each other's minds, so…."

"Why is it like that, anyway?" Wendy asked curiously.

Lucy sighed heavily. "They've known each other from childhood, but…." She sighed again and a sad look appeared on her face. Wendy connected the dots quickly enough.

" _Oh_ ," She whispered. "Poor Erza…"

Lucy smiled sadly. "She tries to pretend that she doesn't care and so does he but….we can all see right through it."

"I'm sorry," Wendy said quietly.

Lucy didn't reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's going on?" Levy mumbled, raising her head from Gajeel's shoulder, where she had almost been dozing off.

"Sounds like explosions," Gajeel grunted. "Is the town on attack or somethin'?"

Levy shot up, her eyes widening in horror. "They must be after the dragon slayers! And the only ones who would dare to attack like this are-"

"The Baram Alliance, right?" Gajeel finished for her. Levy nodded.

"Let's get a move on."

They hurried downstairs and exited the building. There was no one in sight. It seemed as if the attack hadn't reached the borders of the town yet.

"They must be focusing on the centre of the town, where the guild is!" Levy fretted. "We have to go down there and help everyone!"

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak and then frowned and sniffed the air. "Salamander's here." He stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Sure enough, Natsu soon came into sight, huffing and panting as he ran the fastest he could towards the dormitory. "The town's on attack," He rasped.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Gajeel muttered rudely. Levy elbowed him.

"What's the situation, Natsu?" She asked.

"It's Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis," Natsu said grimly. "Tartaros is here, too, but only with their low level demons."

Levy looked visibly relieved at that.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Gajeel demanded. "Let's get out there and kick some dark guild ass!"

"Right!" Levy agreed. "Let's do it!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Salamander, stay here." Ignoring Natsu's protests at being 'ordered around', Gajeel caught hold of Levy's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"What are you doing, Gajeel?!" Levy huffed.

"You're staying here," Gajeel's tone left no room for argument.

"What? Why?"

"Look, I know you _can_ fight, but you're still recovering from that attack of yours, shrimp," Gajeel said firmly. "Give it some time, will ya? Plus, the old lady said you shouldn't over exert yourself."

Levy put her hands on her hips. "Gajeel Redfox," She hissed. "You are _not_ locking me up here like a little child."

Gajeel smirked. She was kinda cute when she was angry. "Watch me."

Before Levy could stop him, he stepped out, slammed the door and locked it.

"Let me out, Gajeel!" Levy shouted, banging on the door. "This is ridiculous! You can't keep me in here!"

"See ya, Shrimp," Gajeel said easily and left the building.

"There you are," Natsu groused and then paused. "Where's Levy?"

"Safe and sound," Gajeel said firmly. "Now let's go."

Natsu eyed him for a minute before shrugging. "Fine, whatever."

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder at Fairy Hills.

 _Stay safe, Levy._

 **(A/N): I have no idea how to apologize to you all for the freakishly long wait. There was so much going on in my life and, well, I just didn't have time for Fanfiction. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, and I hope you guys will still read this story. I have no intention of abandoning it, I love it with all my heart.**

 **On a cheerful note, I've started a new story! I've been writing it for a long time and have most of the chapters ready. Again, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but let's hope that I can do it at least once a week! The story's name is** _ **Secrets**_ **and it's a Gruvia AU. I hope you guys can check it out! It's…a little different from what I'm used to writing. Beware of darkish themes.**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
